


Попытка не пытка

by MyrK



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Guns, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrK/pseuds/MyrK
Summary: Так получилось, что вынужденная увольнительная из армии привела юного Клауда обратно в родной город, где ему повстречался Винсент Валентайн, и любовь к мечам сменилась страстью к пушкам.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth a Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139777) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



> Это перевод фика "Worth a Shot" авторства esama  
> Бета: littleclevercat (http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/littleclevercat)
> 
> This is russian translation of "Worth a Shot" by esama  
> Beta: littleclevercat (http://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/littleclevercat)

Хотя на совершенно новую жизненную стезю Клауда Страйфа подтолкнуло появление в его жизни Винсента Валентайна, поменялось все благодаря сержанту. Именно тому самому сержанту, что отправил Клауда на двухмесячные курсы начальной военной подготовки, и наблюдал следующие полгода за его прогрессом как пехотного энсина. Конечно, сержант-инструктор Сулл отвечал за все подразделение Клауда, и приложил руку к продвижению многих перспективных пехотинцев, но Клауда он выделял лишь по одной простой причине.

— Слушай, энсин, — сказал ему старый сержант, отозвав в сторонку, — я просмотрел твое дело, записи о выполненных миссиях и замечания командира подразделения... В общем, я подумал, может быть тебе стоит взять небольшой отпуск? Чтобы все обдумать? Понимаешь, военная карьера, она ведь не для всех.

Иными словами, Клауду тактично дали понять, что он так или иначе провалил практически все, что ему поручалось, и сержант не уверен, стоит ли ему вообще носить форму. Клауд изо всех сил постарался принять новости как можно спокойнее — ему аукнулись все его прошлые неудачи. Каждая была словно нож в спину, начиная с пары десятков родом еще из Нибельхейма, а грандиозный провал экзамена в Солджеры добавил к этой коллекции острых предметов первый меч. Так что Клауд кивнул, стараясь не разреветься, и отправился писать заявление на увольнительную. Их давали очень редко, но ему одобрили практически сразу.

Три недели увольнительной из пехотного корпуса Шинра. Тогда он понимал, что сержант, да и все его подразделение не ожидали, что он вернется, а если и вернется, то за этим сразу последует увольнение со службы. С позором, потому что, несмотря на все свои промахи, он был физически и психически дееспособен, а Шинра очень неохотно отпускала людей просто так. А провал — это провал.

Без смехотворного довольствия пехотинца у Клауда не было средств оставаться в Мидгаре. Поэтому он выскреб все свои сбережения и купил билет на поезд до Джунона, на паром от Джунона до Коста-дель-Соль, а дальше ему придется ловить попутку до Нибельхейма — или топать на своих двоих. Похоже, это было самое худшее в долгой череде его провалов — вынужденное возвращение домой, поджав хвост, ничего не добившись и лишь зря потратив все свои сбережения.  
Но ничего другого ему не оставалось, и он вернулся.

Нибельхейм не изменился, такой же темный, холодный и равнодушный, смотрел на него, когда он вошел в город в гражданском — униформа осталась в рундуке в Мидгаре — все тот же слабак Клауд, что когда-то его покинул. Мама тоже ничуть не изменилась — она встретила его крепким объятием, слезами и улыбками; подивилась на его новую мускулатуру, а еще на армейскую винтовку у него за спиной, и поинтересовалась, почему так получилось, что ему разрешили ее оставить.

Почему? Да потому, что в Шинра плохо следили за оружием. Потому, что винтовки были очень дешевыми в производстве. Потому, что ему пришлось подпилить ложе и приклад, чтобы было легче упираться плечом, и теперь она не годилась никому другому. И потому, что его сержант был порядочным человеком и понимал, что без винтовки ему будет нечем защищаться от монстров.

Но вместо этого он сказал:

— Я все еще в армии, мама. Просто сейчас я в увольнительной, — и, пожав плечами, отложил винтовку в сторону.

Нибельхейм не изменился, и никто, кроме матери, не был рад его возвращению — даже Тифа казалась разочарованной, но ведь он не смог выполнить свое обещание, и не стал ни Солджером, ни героем. Он даже не стал хорошим пехотинцем. Хотя сам Клауд изменился — если полгода службы чему его и научили, так это распорядку. Он, как и раньше, проснулся ровно в пять тридцать утра, даже без воплей взводного над ухом, скатился с кровати на пол, принял упор лежа и немедленно выполнил минимальные десять отжиманий. Даже в увольнительной он посчитал нужным выйти на утреннюю пробежку, так что он четыре раза пробежал от дома до особняка Шинра и обратно. Он, как и раньше, пошел после разминки в душ, чтобы смыть пот и отдышаться.

А потом Клауд начал маяться от скуки. Здесь не было ничего, что обычно следовало за разминкой — никаких миссий для его подразделения, ни патрулирования или ликвидации монстров, ни строевой подготовки, ни тренировочных заданий, ни караульной или конвойной службы. Ничего. Он почти час сидел в своей старой комнате, пока избыток энергии, о существовании которого он и не подозревал, вынудил его выйти и заняться поиском какого-нибудь дела.

Он взял винтовку, намереваясь попробовать одолеть местных монстров ранее не доступным ему способом. Из подогнанной под себя винтовки у него получалось неплохо стрелять, и, хотя он был ограничен в количестве патронов, их было достаточно, чтобы не сильно экономить — четыре магазина, спасибо командиру его подразделения, у которого был на этот счет пунктик и который приучил его брать снаряжение с запасом.

Сначала он хотел отправиться в горы, но, когда проходил мимо пустого особняка Шинра, его внимание привлекло какое-то движение. Вспомнив, что там обитают кое-какие монстры, он взял оружие наизготовку — ведь это его долг, как пехотинца Шинры, убеждал Клауд себя, очистить это место как можно лучше. Запертые ворота заржавели, и ему пришлось перелазить через них, но входная дверь в особняк оказалась открыта. А внутри дома, в полусгнивших кроватях, шкафах и стеллажах обнаружились десятки гнезд с мелкими и не очень тварями — именно то, что он искал.

Он как раз расстреливал первый магазин и уже подумывал заканчивать, чтобы не тратить зря патроны, когда обнаружил, что уже не один. Темноволосый человек в красном плаще стоял в дверях и без малейшего звука наблюдал, как Клауд очищает от гнезд очередную спальню, отстреливая монстров и давя их кладки — и перепугал Клауда на полусмерти, когда тот обернулся и наткнулся на мрачный взгляд красных глаз.

— Стрелковая подготовка у тебя ни к черту, — сказал ему красноглазый, игнорируя нацеленное на него дуло винтовки. — Почему на зачистку особняка послали кого-то вроде тебя?

— Меня не посылали. Я тут просто… — Клауд замялся. Тренируется? Упражняется? Не совсем так. Хотел бы он потренироваться, пошел бы в горы и попытался пострелять монстров издали. — Я в увольнительной. Мне просто скучно.

— И ты тут просто зря тратишь боезапас, — осуждающе сказал брюнет и выхватил собственный мелкокалиберный пистолет. Не успел Клауд моргнуть, как раздался выстрел, и у него за спиной замертво рухнул монстр. Пистолет тут же вернулся в кобуру, и красноглазый отвернулся к входу в комнату. — Не трать патроны и уходи. Эти монстры того не стоят.

— Погоди! — окликнул его Клауд, переводя взгляд от мертвого монстра на красноглазого. Тот попал твари прямо промеж глаз, не тратя ни секунды, чтобы прицелится, даже не используя вторую руку для поддержки оружия — просто навел, бам, и монстр уже труп. Клауд никогда так не умел. Черт, даже их сержант так не мог.

— Научи меня, — попросил, чуть ли не взмолился, он, потому что, если он сможет так целится, так попадать, если он станет хотя бы вполовину так хорош… тогда, может быть, он сможет стать в армии хоть кем-то.

Красноглазый остановился, прищурился на него и спросил:

— С чего бы?

— Потому что я полный ноль и хочу стать лучше, — ответил Клауд и закинул винтовку за плечо. В самом начале он хотел учится фехтовать. Но после полного провала на экзаменах в Солджеры — после того ужасного момента, когда он едва смог поднять меч, и выронил его после первого же удара противника, и руки у него после этого тряслись еще несколько часов — он больше не хотел фехтовать. Но с огнестрельным оружием он вполне справлялся, ведь им не надо было размахивать и ставить им блоки, и не надо было так сживаться с ним. У него даже неплохо получалось обращаться с ним, разборку, чистку и сборку он освоил очень неплохо, лучше него были только пара ребят в подразделении.

Но ему хотелось стать лучше всех их. Он хотел хоть в чем-то преуспеть. Чтобы можно было хоть чем-то гордиться.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Клауд, когда красноглазый просто уставился на него. — Я облажался по всем фронтам. Я худший в моем подразделении. Я торможу, я неуклюжий, и единственное, чем могу похвастаться, так это морозоустойчивостью. Я хочу хоть чего-то стоить.

То ли из-за слов, то ли из-за отчаяния в голосе Клауда, или из-за еще чего-то, но незнакомец обернулся.

— Дай взглянуть, — потребовал он, и Клауд протянул ему свою винтовку, наблюдая, как тот изучает переделанное ложе и обточенный приклад. — Это сделал ты?

— Я подогнал под себя, раньше приклад был слишком длинный, — ответил Клауд неловко.

— Хм, — стрелок взвесил в руках винтовку и на пробу прицелился. Стрелять не стал, просто проверил баланс и удобство модифицированного ложа, с мастерством, которое Клауд видел все один раз, когда его взвод был приставлен охранять снайпера из Турков.

— Как долго у тебя увольнительная? — спросил незнакомец, опустив наконец винтовку.

— Три недели… э-э-э… уже две недели и пять дней, — ответил Клауд, стараясь не выдавать свое волнение. А потом понял, что этого времени никак не хватит. Нужны не месяцы — годы, чтобы хорошо освоить огнестрельное оружие. А две недели — чему можно научиться за две недели?

— Хорошо. Будешь приходить сюда каждый день в восемь утра, — сказал красноглазый. — Сколько всего у тебя патронов? — поинтересовался он.

Клауд ответил.

— Можешь еще достать? — спросил стрелок.

Клауд отрицательно помотал головой в ответ.

— Придется обходиться тем, что есть, — он протянул Клауду винтовку.

— Значит, встречаемся завтра? — смущенно спросил Клауд.

— Нет. Начинаем прямо сейчас, — красноглазый двинулся к выходу, и Клауд поспешил следом.


	2. Chapter 2

Встать на позицию, ноги на ширине плеч, плечи расправить, руки расслабить. Левой ладонью охватить цевьё, приклад упереть в плечо, правую руку на пистолетную рукоять, пальцы на спусковой крючок, опора на левую руку. Сделать вдох, выдохнуть наполовину, задержать дыхание. Прицелиться. Мгновение Клауд смотрел на мишень, а затем выстрелил. Не отвлекаясь на то, чтобы посмотреть, попал он или нет, он еще раз повторил последовательно всю серию движений. Встать. Вдохнуть. Прицелиться. Выстрелить.

Он сделал три выстрела и расслабился.

— Уже лучше, — тихо сказал Винсент и подошел к мишени, прибитой к стволу дерева в леске за особняком. Снял листок, выдранный из книги, и вернулся к Клауду показать, что один раз он почти поразил в яблочко простенькую, нарисованную от руки мишень. — У тебя хороший глаз и уверенная рука. Все что тебе нужно — научиться правильно целиться. Это придет с опытом.

Клауд кивнул, немного неуверенно потирая руки. Всего неделя уроков Винсента, а он уже добавил двадцать метров к своей прежней дальности, а на прежней дистанции попадает в яблочко три раза из пяти. Раньше он такого не мог, и с трудом понимал, как такие простые приемы помогли так быстро и кардинально. По словам Винсента, его прежняя стойка была просто отвратительна, и оружие он держал абсолютно неправильно, а задержка дыхания на полном вздохе явно была основной причиной того, что он мазал. Избавившись от этих ошибок, он внезапно начал попадать в цель, и все чаще и чаще в яблочко.

— Вооружение также ограничивает твои возможности — эта винтовка просто бесполезна. Вообще-то, с хорошим оружием ты сможешь попробовать выучиться на снайпера, — задумчиво сказал стрелок, рассматривая мишень.

— На снайпера? — изумился Клауд.  

— У тебя хороший глазомер и достаточно терпения для такой работы, и ты довольно быстро осваиваешь оружие, — снайпер отбросил листок мишени.

Снайпер. Такую возможность Клауд уж точно не рассматривал. Научиться хорошо стрелять — это пожалуйста, но стать снайпером? Как тот Турк, который поразил живую цель с расстояния в почти семьсот метров, никак себя не выдав, никак не потревожив цель? Неужели он тоже сможет так?

— А… а есть разница между обычной стрельбой и снайперской? — спросил он нерешительно, пытаясь осмыслить новую информацию.

— Есть, и большая, если говорить об оружии. Тебе придется учиться использовать оптический прицел, а также оружие большого калибра. Помимо этого, тебе следует учитывать окружающую местность или работать в паре с корректировщиком, — ответил Винсент. — В снайперской стрельбе нужно учитывать погодные условия и уметь вычислять дистанцию, знать, как нейтрализовать любые возможные помехи. И конечно же, тебе нужно досконально знать свое оружие и его возможности. Снайпер также должен учиться маскировке и скрытности — весь смысл снайперской стрельбы в невидимости и незаметности. Еще тебе надо будет подтянуть физподготовку, твоей текущей недостаточно. Ведь снайперу нужно порой лежать, не шевелясь, часами, днями, без еды и движения.

Клауд сглотнул комок в горле. Непростая задача, особенно физподготовка — у него и так были с ней проблемы. А вот маскироваться, а также с определять расстояние и погодные условия у него получалось очень неплохо. Но снайперская стрельба… это уже кое-что. Конечно, это не то же самое, что стать Солджером, но тем не менее.

— А ты сможешь научить меня? — спросил он на этот раз задумчиво.

— С этим? — Винсент неодобрительно смотрел на винтовку. — Я могу научить технике, но мастерства с этим не наработаешь. Тебе понадобится нормальная снайперская винтовка. 

— Тогда научи чему можешь, — ответил Клауд. — С остальным я постараюсь разобраться, когда вернусь в Мидгар.

Вот именно. А ведь раньше он даже не был уверен, что вообще вернется. А теперь он туда рвался. Он хотел показать, чему научился, хотел добраться до нормальных мишеней, до качественного оружия — и неограниченного количества боеприпасов, — он хотел применить свои новые навыки в полной мере. Он хотел доказать, что он больше не лузер, и очень хотел стать еще лучше.

Ему мало было знать свои потенциальные возможности, он отчаянно хотел большего.

— Хорошо. Но нам понадобится больше пространства, — Винсент осмотрел лесную полянку, на которой они занимались. — Надо идти в горы и тренироваться там.

И они отправились в горы. На протяжении следующих дней Винсент показывал все приемы и способы как вычислять дистанцию и учитывать погодные условия без поддержки корректировщика с надлежащим оборудованием. Клауд учился определять скорость ветра по качанию веток и шелесту листьев, изучал, как маленькие метки, оставленные в выбранном месте, могут выручить в дальнейшем — клочок ткани, привязанный к ветке, отлично помогал в определении силы и направлении ветра — и об опасности их использования в полевых условиях.   

Еще он учился правильно двигаться. Снайпер не ходит, если только он не уверен абсолютно в своем прикрытии — он ползает, а ползти можно разными способами. И он учился ползать, быстро, медленно, на четвереньках, в зависимости от местности; учился находить подходящие лежки — хорошо укрытые, но с хорошим обзором, откуда он мог идеально прицелиться и в то же время следить за окружающим пространством, ветром и погодой.   

— Всегда прикрывай тылы, — поучал Винсент, а Клауд склонился над пехотной винтовкой, старательно вручную выцеливая в долине внизу нибельского волка, что пил из родника. — Если ты не работаешь в команде, твой тыл наиболее уязвим — тебе надо держать взгляд направленным вперед, так что всегда знай, что у тебя за спиной. В крайнем случае, сделай так, чтобы слышать подходящего сзади — разбросай листья, или прутики, или что-нибудь еще, что издает шум под ногами.

Клауд угукнул и сделал вдох. При стрельбе лежа порядок действий был совершенно другим, он не мог задерживать дыхание так, как раньше, не мог целиться по-прежнему из-за ограничений своего положения и положения винтовки, которую он подпер камнем за неимением нормальной сошки. Но были и плюсы. Он мог упереться локтями, и так было легче удерживать винтовку.

Ветер. Расстояние. Вдох. Движение цели. Прицелиться. Выстрелить.

Нибельский волк дернулся от выстрела, упал и больше не поднялся.

— Сто семьдесят четыре метра, — заметил Винсент. — Хорошо.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Клауд, поднимая голову и заглянув вниз в долину, все еще толком не веря, что у него действительно все получилось. За последние несколько дней он стрелял больше, чем когда-либо, используя столько разных способов, что начал понимать плюсы и минусы своей винтовки, ее капризы и прихоти. И у него начали заканчиваться патроны, после всей стрельбы остался последний магазин.    

Но для снайпера сто семьдесят метров это ничто. Для стандартной пехотной винтовки без оптического прицела в целом неплохо, но и только.

— Моя увольнительная почти закончилась, — сказал он, поднимая винтовку с упора и закидывая лямку за плечо. — Послезавтра мне надо возвращаться в Мидгар.

Винсент ничего не ответил, только молча смотрел вниз на труп волка; ветер играл с полами его плаща. Клауд украдкой посмотрел на него и неловко отвернулся. Хотя их общение сводилось, в основном, к стрельбе, и они особо не делились личной информацией — даже имя пришлось вытаскивать из стрелка словно клещами — он… он будет скучать. Все это время Винсент постоянно находился рядом, направлял так, как никогда не мог направить сержант-инструктор, и уж точно никто из сослуживцев. Это было… приятно.

Кто знает, почему Винсенту было не все равно. Клауд не представлял из себя ничего особенного, и вполне возможно, что только раздражал того поначалу. Но Винсент учил его, и Клауд узнал столько всего.

— Я хотел бы отблагодарить тебя как-нибудь, за уроки, — сказал он, подняв взгляд. — Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Винсент нахмурился на него. Но Клауд серьезно смотрел в ответ, и стрелок отвел взгляд, а потом собрался уходить.

— Твоего общества было достаточно, — сказал он.

— Ну нет, — возразил Кладу, шагая рядом, — ты меня учил, но сам не получил ничего от этого.

Винсент угрюмо хмыкнул и взглянул на него со странной теплотой, мрачной и опасной.

— Тебе так кажется только потому, что ты не знаешь всех обстоятельств, — сказал он. — Я спал в подвалах особняка, а твоя растрата патронов пробудила меня от кошмаров. Проведенное с тобой время было… безмятежным. И твоя компания мне нравилась, — добавил он тихо. 

Клауд моргнул, сбитый с толку, стараясь не отстать. Спал в подвалах? А потом до него дошли последние слова и тон, которыми они были произнесены, и взгляд Винсента, что тот бросил на него — почти робкий и немного печальный.  

— Винсент, — спросил Клауд тихо, — как долго ты там пробыл?

Стрелок вздохнул, отвернулся и качнул головой.

— Достаточно, чтобы забыть, — признал он. — Какой сейчас год?

Вопрос был таким нелепым, что на мгновение Клауд растерялся — ну не мог же Винсент не знать. Ведь не мог же? Но тот смотрел серьезно, немного тоскливо, очень печально и очень-очень горько. У шутников такого взгляда не бывает.

— Сейчас нулевой год, — аккуратно ответил Клауд, — нового тысячелетия.

— Нулевой год, — прошептал Винсент, нахмурившись в пустоту. — Значит… двадцать три года, — он криво усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Уже пятьдесят, надо же. А казалось, что больше. Разве что…

— Погоди, тебе что, пятьдесят лет? — Клауд неверяще уставился на него. Конечно, Винсент на столько лет не выглядел — привлекательный, с бледной кожей и черными волосами, но в глаза бросались красный плащ, золотые когти и красные радужки, а не лицо. Юное, идеальное, безупречное лицо. — Быть такого не может, ты едва на тридцать выглядишь! Да черт, на двадцать!

— Я спал и во сне не старел. Такие вот дела, — стрелок тряхнул головой. — Если на то пошло, я не совсем уверен, что буду стареть вообще, даже если не сплю. 

Клауд нахмурился, пристальное глядя на него, и Винсент, задумчиво вздохнув, принялся объяснять.


	3. Chapter 3

Возвращение Клауда в Мидгар удивило многих, но его решимость и новые навыки в стрелковой подготовке оказались сюрпризом для всех. Клауд первым делом всех их проигнорировал. На стрельбище он с уверенно побил все предыдущие рекорды по отдельности, затем свой рекорд, за затем побил общий рекорд своего подразделения по разборке, обслуживанию и сборке оружия. Взгляды сослуживцев, которые явно не понимали, как такое могло случится, он тоже проигнорировал.    

Но только до тех пор, пока командир подразделения не дал ему более подходящее оружие — винтовку SR-RIR 12, к которой прилагалась куча дополнительного оборудования, включая сошку и оптический прицел для снайперской стрельбы. Это была не совсем снайперская винтовка, и она имела небольшой калибр, но с ней Клауд в первый же день побил свой рекорд в сто восемьдесят четыре метра, скакнув сразу до четырехсот пятидесяти девяти, и увеличив его к концу недели до шестьсот двадцати двух. Показатели результативности их подразделения взлетели до небес, когда капитан решил повысить Клауда и начал поручать ему отстрел тех целей, что упустили остальные сослуживцы в их многочисленных миссиях по ликвидации монстров.  

После этого делом времени стал вызов на переподготовку, и Клауд поступил на снайперские курсы. В последующие недели ему пришлось стрелять с самых разных винтовок, и малого, и большого калибра, с самыми разными оптическими прицелами. Недели через три до него дошло, что инструкторы подсовывают ему все, что есть у Шинра, в надежде, что он найдет наиболее подходящую для себя винтовку и самый удобный оптический прицел. И в конце концов он нашел, хотя результат многих удивил — исполинскую SR-224 Лонг, которая заряжалась боеприпасами калибра двенадцать и семь десятых миллиметра, и отдача которой могла проломить череп, если неправильно из нее стрелять. Она весила почти пятнадцать килограммов вместе с оптическим прицелом, и поначалу Клауду было неудобно ее таскать с непривычки, но он был готов терпеть, только ради того, чтобы заполучить ее себе.

Ее, и еще противотанковое ружье SRH-02, которое весило почти полсотни кило и стреляло двадцатимиллиметровыми снарядами, и в которое он влюбился после того, как уничтожил из него цель на расстоянии почти в километр… Но с этой красавицей ему давали поиграться только по особым случаям.

Претворяя в жизнь все то, что рассказал и чему научил его Винсент, используя все известные ему приемы и выкладываясь насколько хватало сил, с SR-224 Лонг он постепенно взял дистанцию в тысячу четыреста восемьдесят метров. И этого хватило, чтобы войти в десятку лучших снайперов Шинра, причем пятеро из них были Турками. Кроме того, его повысили до уорент-офицера, а его подразделение определенно продвинулось в сложности заданий.

И это после всего лишь нескольких месяцев подготовки.

— Похоже, отпуск пошел тебе на пользу, — сказал его старый сержант-инструктор, когда Клауд явился для ежемесячной проверки. — Чем ты там занимался? У меня есть пара парней, которым не помешало бы заняться тем же самым, если это поможет их правильно смотивировать.

— Я встретил одного парня, сэр, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Он научил меня паре приемов стрельбы.

Думать о Винсенте было как-то не по себе, потому что мысли о Винсенте вели к не очень лестным размышлениям о Шинра. Не то, чтобы он когда-либо считал Шинра белой и пушистой, но после всего, что рассказал Винсент, тени за этим сияющим фасадом стали гораздо виднее. Великое множество теней, подсвеченных кислотной зеленью мако, и все в осколках чужих жизней.

И это напоминало ему, как сильно он скучает по Винсенту. А на снайперских курсах особенно, потому что инструкторы в Шинра учили всему совсем не так, как Винсент — и стойкам, и порядку дыхания, и тактике. Не всегда неверно, иногда даже лучше, чем те, что учили его раньше, но они были другие, учили по-другому и показывали все совершенно неправильно. Он тосковал по тихим комментариям Винсента и его указаниям изменить хватку, поправить стойку, правильно дышать. И хоть прошло еще слишком мало времени, ему уже не хватало надежного присутствия за спиной.

Примерно в это же время в армии начали ходить смутные слухи о массовом дезертирстве Солджеров. Ну, не совсем слухи, вся эта история была типа секретной, но то был секрет полишинеля, и шепотки ходили уже давно. Корпус Солджеров с самого начала был не особо велик, чуть меньше полутора сотен человек, а тут за раз свалило около восьмидесяти. Вот это была новость, и какая новость. У пехотных подразделений прибавилось работы, когда корпус Солджеров потерял способность выполнять миссии в прежнем объеме, и самые простые начали передавать пехоте.

Клауд был просто в восторге. Благодаря ему его подразделение начали называть Снайперским Взводом, и они назначались на миссии, которые лучше всего подходили конкретно Клауду. Так что он находил подходящую позицию на утесе, на крыше, на возвышенности, в транспорте — пару раз ему даже пришлось работать с борта летящего вертолета — и стрелял. Его винтовка становилась его продолжение по мере того, как он поражал цель за целью, сначала просто монстров, а потом, когда доказал мастерство и выдержку, и людей. Постепенно это начало сказываться и на его довольствии, сверхурочные миссии начали приносить дополнительные деньги.

Он не удивился, когда им заинтересовались Турки — народ уже болтал о такой возможности, и многие из его подразделения уже предупреждали его, что снайперу найдется лучшее применение у Турков, чем в пехоте. На стрельбище Клауда встретил некий Тсенг, но Клауд игнорировал его и его костюм, пока не расстрелял весь боезапас, и взглянул на него только после того, как проверил свои результаты.

— Неплохая стрельба, — сказал Турк одобрительно. — У тебя хороший глазомер. 

— Спасибо, сэр, — сказал Клауд опасливо. Затем последовал какой-то сомнительный допрос, в ходе которого Турк допытывался, какой у Клауда прогресс, как он всему научился, что он думает о том, что он думает о сём — в основном про Шинра вообще и про Турков в частности, про тайное устранение врагов компании. Он же снайпер, должен же уже привыкнуть к такому, верно?

Вот только Клауд определенно не хотел в Турки. Винсент был Турком и это его сожгло, сожгло и превратило во что-то совершенно иное. Конечно, Клауд стрелял, в монстров и в людей, но только когда те пытались навредить другим. Ему совершенно не нравилась идея делать это как Турку — тайно, потому что чем бы Турки не занимались, они все равно были убийцами, чистильщиками, покрывали грязные секреты и распространяли ложь. И Клауд не хотел иметь с ними ничего общего.

Может быть, его чувства как-то отразились на его лице, может быть, Турк почуял что-то в его ответах про компанию, но Тсенг кивнул и покинул стрельбище, и больше Клауд никаких известий от него не получал.

Но получил, к своему удивлению, от кое-кого другого. Всего неделю спустя после его краткой встречи с Тсенгом ему на коммуникатор пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера. «Еду в Мидгар. Понял, что спать больше не могу», гласило оно, и Клауд, не тратя времени зря, принялся узнавать время и место их следующей встречи.


	4. Chapter 4

— Ладно, я знаю, что ты привязан к этому наряду, но в таком виде ходить нельзя, — сказал Клауд при встрече, уставившись на потрепанный плащ Винсента. — Ты привлекаешь внимание.

— Я в курсе, — ответил стрелок, мрачно усмехаясь. — Но это дает определенные преимущества.

К примеру, жители трущоб под Седьмым Сектором — а именно там Винсент обустроил себе логово — поголовно думали, что Винсент бывший актер, разорившийся, но так и не вышедший из любимой роли. Они отнеслись к нему со смесью удивления и сочувствия, и никак не стали мешать ему заниматься своими делами. Хотя последнему, скорее всего, помог пистолет у Винсента на бедре.

— Я стал снайпером, — признался Клауд, когда они устроились в тихом месте на крыше одной лачуги, наблюдая за так называемыми улицами внизу, которые представляли собой просто менее захламленные участки пространства между домами. — Пошел на переподготовку, ускоренный курс.

— Да я вижу, — Винсент задумчиво рассматривал тяжелую снайперскую винтовку, с которой Клауд никогда больше не расставался — не то, чтобы Клауду приказывали везде брать ее с собой. Ствол был чертовски дорогим, и таскание его по разным местам не одобрялось, но... но теперь это был его ствол. Плохой контроль за вооружением в Шинра предоставил ему достаточно лазеек. — Расскажи, — попросил Винсент, и Клауд принялся рассказывать — о средней дальности, о рекордах на стрельбище и в поле, о своем удачном знакомстве с противотанковым ружьем.

— Хотя, конечно, заполучить его мне не удалось, — добавил Клауд. — Судя по всему, избыток огневой мощи для простого пехотинца, да и в любом случае, я не смог бы его таскать с собой, слишком оно тяжелое. Но все равно, — вздохнул он, вспоминая SHR-02. Если бы он смог его носить, то носил бы, и еще как. Называл бы его разными ласковыми именами, укладывал бы рядом в кроватку и вообще.

— Это компенсация, — тихо изумился Винсент.

— Тогда я компенсирую с гордостью, — ухмыльнулся Клауд, нежно поглаживая винтовку. — Ну, а ты что делал до тех пор, как решил сюда приехать? Я уже несколько месяцев как уехал из Нибельхейма. Ты же все это время не лежал просто так в своем гробу, стараясь заснуть обратно?

— Нет, не лежал. Я кое-что исследовал. Побывал... кое-где, — ответил Винсент задумчиво. — Нашел кое-какие ответы.

— Удачно? — Клауд подался чуть вперед, чтобы лучше видеть лицо стрелка за темной челкой и тенью от банданы. Выражение лица у того было почти отчаявшееся. — Это же были хорошие ответы?

— Не совсем, — покачал головой стрелок и отвел взгляд. — Но теперь я знаю больше.

Клауд замялся с ответом, не зная, что сказать — в словах Винсента явно был какой-то тайный смысл, но что бы стрелок ему не говорил, распутать его было не так уж просто. В конце концов, Клауд покачал головой, поднялся, потянувшись, и закинул поудобнее винтовку за спину.

— Чем планируешь заняться теперь? Останешься в Мидгаре?

— Да, однако... — Винсент раздумывал мгновение, и тряхнул головой. — Не знаю, — признал он, отвернувшись со странным выражением в глазах. — Я... я придумаю что-нибудь, чтобы занять свое время.

Неделю спустя подразделение Клауда перевели из их прежнего Тринадцатого полка под командование Солджера Первого класса Сефирота, который командовал Вутайским фронтом. Клауду было немного не по себе отправляться на войну — это наверняка совсем не то, что простенькие миссии, что он выполнял до этого — но мало что мог поделать, в конце концов, это же армия. И возможность по-настоящему проявить себя и показать свою меткость казалась достаточно привлекательной.

Они с Винсентом встретились вечером перед его отъездом, и, выслушав слова прощания и уверения в благополучном возвращении, стрелок сделал ему подарок. Простенький на вид девятимиллиметровый пистолет, очень похожий на тот, что использовал сам Винсент.

— Это Ртуть. Самый надежный пистолет из когда-либо выпускавшихся, — объяснял стрелок, а Клауд проверил как оружие лежит в руке, на пробу прицелился, выщелкнул магазин, вставил его обратно и дослал патрон в патронник. — Времени немного, но я хотел бы кое-чему тебя научить, прежде чем ты уедешь.           

— Я думал, ты уже всему меня научил, — смутился Клауд.

— Всему, что связано со снайперской стрельбой, но я никогда не специализировался на ней. А это про пистолеты, — Винсент вытащил нож. — Я покажу как использовать пистолет против клинка.

Он показал три блока, которые можно делать с помощью пистолета, если оружие достаточно крепкое, чтобы принять удар лезвия без ущерба для себя. Ртуть был очень крепким, и с громким металлическим лязгом встречал клинок, который не оставлял на нем даже царапины. И Клауд узнал, как отклонять атакующий клинок — в зависимости от угла атаки вбок, вниз или вверх — так, чтобы иметь возможность прямой наводкой сделать выстрел в жизненно важные органы атакующего.

— Я не знал, что пистолеты можно так использовать, — пробормотал он после, повторяя движения еще раз.

— Это обычные блоки для ножа, только изменены под пистолет, — ответил Винсент. — Но однажды это может спасти тебе жизнь.

— Ты знаешь еще что-нибудь такое? — поинтересовался Клауд. 

— Знаю. Я разработал боевую систему, когда был… на службе, — признался Винсент, и протянул Клауду кобуру для его модели Ртути. — Однако, пушка — это пушка, и она не особо предназначена для близкого боя. Если ты можешь поразить цель издалека — стреляй, не дай ей приблизиться. Запомни это хорошенько.  

— Запомню, — Клауд засунул пистолет в кобуру, а потом посмотрел на наставника задумчиво. — Значит… увидимся, когда я вернусь. Как доберусь, пошлю тебе весточку.

— Обязательно, — согласился Винсент.

На следующий день начался их долгий путь в Вутай. Сначала на вертолете в Джунон, там их и еще две сотни пехотинцев запихнули в транспортный самолет, который перенес их на базу Шинра в Вутае. Изо всех сил стараясь побороть дурноту, Клауд в обнимку с SH-224 Лонг безучастно размышлял, есть ли там противотанковое ружье, и, если есть, дадут ли ему из него пострелять.

После ночного перелета они приземлились в самом жарком районе Вутая; вокруг раскинулся целый городок армейских палаток, везде сновали военные.

— Добро пожаловать в Вутай, — мрачно поприветствовал их Сефирот. — Предполагалось, что я должен произнести речь, но могу дать только совет — не помрите.  

Подразделение Клауда практические сразу было направлено занять позиции на вершине холма, с которого просматривался единственных подход к военному лагерю. Они сменили другой измотанный снайперский взвод, который удерживал высоту в одиночку уже более месяца, и был более чем рад вернуться в лагерь для помывки и нормального отдыха. Поначалу Клауд не совсем понимал, зачем нужны снайперы в этой точке, и тем более зачем ему, в придачу к прежнему оптическому прицелу, выдали новейший — и чертовски дорогой — прицел ночного видения, а еще два полных ящика боеприпасов.

Но ответы на свои вопросы он нашел очень скоро. С наступлением вечера начали появляться монстры, сначала маленькими группками, а потом они поперли толпами, и ему пришлось всех их отстреливать, поодиночке. Как вутайцы их приручили и так надрессировали никто не знал, но каждую ночь новые орды монстров ломились к воротам лагеря, и каждую ночь их приходилось отстреливать так, чтобы самим не засветится перед вутайскими снайперами — этим и занимались снайперские взводы. И что еще хуже, это случалось не только ночью, но иногда и днем, и делало сон редкостью для тех, кому приходилось разбираться со всем этим.

Клауд расстреливал патроны магазин за магазином, словно семечки, подняв меткость с восьмидесяти семи процентов до девяноста пяти — и вымотался до смерти к концу первой недели. Еще через неделю их сменил прежний взвод, и когда они возвращались на двухнедельный отдых, Клауда пришлось почти нести всю дорогу до лагеря.

— Хорошая работа, — это все, что сказал Солджер Первого класса Сефирот, но Клауд уже почти заснул и ничего не услышал.

Отдых оказался совсем не отдыхом. Ему дали отоспаться, помыться, как следует почистить и перебрать винтовку и отдохнуть, а потом направили в качестве поддержки участвовать в срочной операции. Сам Сефирот возглавлял атаку на вутайскую деревню, которая, по полученной информации, была основным путем поступления оружия с востока, переправляя его с Восточного континента в Вутай — и вот Клауд уже лежит на крыше грузовика, скрытый бронещитами, и стреляет во всех, кого Солджер или его люди пропустили.

В тот день уроки Винсента спасли ему жизнь, но не смогли спасти его взвод. Четыре вутайских бойца пробрались с тыла и тихо перерезали горло четырем сослуживцам Клауда; к тому времени, как тот оторвался от прицела, остальные двое сцепились в смертельной схватке, но пехотные ружья не особо помогали против ножей и мечей. В ужасе Клауд смотрел, как одному вспороли живот, а другому всадили клинок в сердце, а потом вутайцы принялись и за него, и он едва успел откатиться от просвистевшего на волосок от его головы меча.

Посреди переката он выхватил Ртуть и выстрелил, раз, второй, и следом ему пришлось блокировать клинок третьего вутайца. Приняв лезвие на ствол пистолета, Клауд отвел клинок в сторону и, извернув пистолет, всадил пулю в подмышку нападавшему, а затем обернулся и снял четвертого и последнего выстрелом в бедро.

К своему ужасу, он не попал в жизненно важные органы, и все нападавшие были все еще живы, и лежали среди останков сослуживцев Клауда, мучаясь и медленно истекая кровью. Месяцами ему не приходилось оказываться так близко к своим целям, это невероятно его пугало — кровь, судороги, стоны — у него тряслись руки, желудок скрутило, не хватало воздуха.

«Как бы не хотелось, не ввязывайся в рукопашную», раздался на задворках разума голос Винсента, как тогда в Нибельхейме, когда Клауд только начал постигать основы снайперского мастерства. «Когда делаешь выстрел, он должен быть единственным. Целься в жизненно важные органы, в голову». И уже тише: «Если ты вынужден убивать, делай это быстро и чисто».      

Скрепя сердце, Клауд перезарядил Ртуть и одного за другим добил нападавших выстрелами в голову, потом спихнул тела с крыши грузовика, и обернулся к своим товарищам. Те не страдали — вутайцы явно следовали правилу Винсента, и били наверняка.

— Простите, ребята, — пробормотал Клауд. Он не мог сказать, что особо дорожил кем-нибудь из них — они его ненавидели с самого начала, когда его перевели в это подразделение, и он не мог забыть все те пинки и тычки, что получал от них. Потом, когда он стал снайпером, их отношение к нему изменилось, но память о первых дня и синяках, что он терпел от них, никуда не делась.

Он уложил их в ряд, закрыл им глаза, а потом снова залег с винтовкой, отбросив все, чему учили его в Шинра о работе в команде, о корректировщиках, и вернулся к тому, чему его учил Винсент — работе снайпера-одиночки без поддержки.

В ту ночь его точность достигла ста процентов.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Операция завершилась, полк возвращался на позиции, и на его пути обнаружился мертвый взвод, разбросанные вокруг грузовика трупы вутайцев и Клауд, у которого почти закончились патроны. Сефирот задумчиво его рассматривал, пока уносили тела сослуживцев Клауда и мертвых вутайцев, а затем спокойным прохладным голосом задал единственный вопрос:

— Зачем добивал вутайцев?

Клауд на мгновение замешкался, а потом до него дошло, что Сефирот ожидал, что он оставит вутайцев медленно и мучительно умирать, после того, что те сотворили. Может быть Клауд так и поступил бы, будь он более привязан к своему взводу, но... хотя нет. Люди так не поступают. Ну хорошо, он так не поступает.

— Я снайпер, сэр, это моя работа — стрелять сразу насмерть, — ответил Клауд, не затрудняясь более подробными объяснениями. — В следующий раз с первого выстрела я не промахнусь, — добавил он, скорее себе, чем командиру. Ему не хотелось опять увидеть свои цели с такого ракурса.

Сефирот ничего на это не сказал, лишь поинтересовался, не хочет ли он перевестись в другой полк, а если не хочет, есть ли у него пожелания к выбору новых сослуживцев. У Клауда пожеланий не было — в армии он так ни с кем и не подружился — о чем он и сообщил, и тихо добавил, что кроме вахт в бутылочном горлышке у лагеря, ему будет лучше работать в одиночку.

— Без подстраховки? — спросил Сефирот, задрав бровь.

— Я мелкий, сэр. Я смогу спрятаться гораздо лучше, чем взвод здоровенных шумных парней, — пожал плечами Клауд, и с задумчивым кивком Сефирот пообещал рассмотреть вопрос.

В конце концов ни в какое новое подразделение Клауда не перевели, лишь когда наступала его очередь удерживать ворота в лагерь, он работал с командой. Но при работе в поле и во время операций Сефирот предоставил ему свободу действий, и даже больше — приоритет в выборе камуфляжа, любого оружия и даже средства передвижения, а еще выбор позиции на поле боя, лишь бы его задача была выполнена. Клауд мало понимал в четырехколесном транспорте, но неплохо разбирался в мотоциклах, и как только приходило время выдвигаться на позиции, он выбирал самый тихий байк, и к моменту когда Сефирот вызывал его убедиться, на месте ли он, его лежка была готова и замаскирована, а сам он практически растворялся в листве. Даже прицел был укрыт так, чтобы бликами не выдать его позицию.

В один прекрасный момент кто-то — скорее всего, вутайцы — начали вести подсчет его пораженных целей. Десять, двадцать, пятьдесят, сто — к концу войны их было двести сорок четыре человека и четыреста пятьдесят девять монстров, рекордное число что для снайпера Шинра, что для любого другого снайпера, и это не считая его целей вне поля боя. Когда Сефирот отправился в Вутайскую столицу контролировать подписание капитуляции Вутая, Клауда попросили поехать с ним, как одного из сыгравших важную роль на поле боя. 

— Смерть Свыше. Я ожидал, что ты будешь покрупнее, — сказал при виде него один из вутайских военачальников, немного разозлив и напугав Клауда этим прозвищем. Он никак не ожидал, что оно вообще у него есть, хотя оно было явно лучше, чем у Сефирота — того прозвали Вутайским Демоном.

Но в конце концов перемирие было подписано, и, хотя большая часть войск оставалась в Вутае для обеспечения его выполнения, Клауда отправили обратно на Восток, в Мидгар. Он возвращался одним транспортом с Сефиротом — они даже оказались в одном вертолете — и пока Клауд старался удержать внутреннюю дурноту внутри и не дать ей расплескаться наружу, Солджер задумчиво его рассматривал.

— Я просмотрел твое досье, уорент-офицер, — сказал он. — Ты попал в пехоту Шинра после экзамена в Солджеры.

— Так точно, сэр, — согласился Клауд, вцепившись в рукоять винтовки и стараясь унять озноб.

— Не думал ли пройти экзамен повторно?

Клауд оторвался от своего занятия и нахмурился:

— Но я… я снайпер, сэр, — немного растерянно ответил он, потому что он никогда не видел Солджера без меча, а мечом он не владел.

— Да, снайпер, — согласился Сефирот таким тоном, словно спрашивал: «И что?». Как будто вся ситуация не была абсолютно нелепой. Солджер-снайпер. Разве смысл корпуса Солджер не в супер-солдатах-мечниках, сильных и быстрых настолько, что могли противостоять любому противнику с любым оружием, в том числе и огнестрельным? К черту, да разве Солджеры не способны останавливать пули?

— С тех пор, как произошло массовое дезертирство, Солджеры испытывают нехватку в кадрах, — задумчиво проговорил Сефирот, сложил руки на груди и отвел взгляд. — Меня просили присмотреть подходящих кандидатов в корпус Солджеров в моих войсках. Пока что ты единственный, кто привлек мое внимание.   

Клауд с трудом сглотнул и отвернулся. Корпус Солджеров. Гайя, как он хотел раньше туда попасть, а теперь… ему нравилось быть снайпером, он знал, как быть снайпером, а Солджеры… Солджеры были, по словам Винсента, одним из научных проектов Шинра. И он действительно даже не задумывался о повторном прохождении экзамена, не после того, как серьезно занялся стрельбой, впервые в жизни найдя, наконец, дело по душе.

— Я… я подумаю, сэр, — сказал он наконец, вцепившись в винтовку, и крепко задумался.

После того, как он вернулся в Мидгар, освоился в новой казарме и с прежней рутиной, отмылся сам и сдал всю свою униформу в прачечную, он первым делом смылся в трущобы Седьмого Сектора. Винсент ждал его, тихо и спокойно поприветствовал и выслушал все, что Клауд хотел ему рассказать с серьезным выражением лица и задумчивым видом.

— Не позволяй моим заморочкам мешать тебе делать то, что ты хочешь. Солджеры это научный эксперимент, но чрезвычайно успешный, судя по результатам, — сказал стрелок, пока они шли мимо груд мусора и щебня. — По крайней мере, ты станешь достаточно сильным, чтобы носить это твое любимое противотанковое ружье, как тебе всегда хотелось. Сефирот же…

— Что? — спросил Клауд, нахмурившись, и Винсент задумчиво взглянул на него, как будто прикидывая, достаточно ли тот взрослый, чтобы кое-что услышать.

— Была причина, по которой я… угодил к Ходжо, — сказал Винсент, и рассказал очередную совсем уж жуткую историю о Шинра — про эксперименты, неудачные и успешно завершенные, результатом которых стал носитель инопланетных генов Сефирот, рожденный женщиной, которую любил Винсент. Величайший человеческий эксперимент Шинра, ее величайший успех — ее лучший и самый прекрасный монстр.

— Фу, — пробормотал Клауд, для успокоения поглаживая винтовку.

— Именно, — согласился Винсент. — Но я уверен, что Сефирот, судя по всему, ничего этого не знает, как не знает обстоятельств своего рождения. А еще… — он умолк, раздумывая. — Еще есть небольшой шанс, что мы с Сефиротом можем быть… родственниками. 

Клауд уставился на него.

— Что? — переспросил он, просто чтобы убедиться, потому что Винсенту было пятьдесят лет, и он только что признался, что любил женщину, которая была матерью Сефирота, и это… это немного странно. — Ты хочешь сказать, что он может быть твоим ребенком?

— Да. Вероятность минимальна, но она есть, — Винсент тряхнул головой. — Лукреция, при всей ее доброте… очень скрытная женщина.

Клауд побарабанил пальцами по прикладу, раздумывая секунду.

— А он ничего не знает. Ты собираешься рассказать ему?

— Для чего? Шанс слишком мал, я точно не уверен, а рассказать… Не вижу смысла, — признался Винсент, отворачиваясь. — Он взрослый человек. И даже не подозревает о моем существовании.

Закусив губу, Клауд разглядывал друга — и наставника. У того была так много ран, скрытых секретов и кошмаров, что их хватило бы до конца времен. Винсент столько сделал для него, столькому научил — он просто не мог видеть его таким.

— А есть способ убедиться? — спросил он. — Твой он или нет?

— Способы есть, — признал Винсент, глядя на него краем глаза. — Но для этого нужен генетический образец.

— Какой именно? Кровь? — нахмурился Клауд. Достать такое будет практически невозможно.

— Подойдет и прядь волос, — стрелок развернулся к нему. — Сможешь раздобыть? — спросил он, и по его тону было ясно, как отчаянно он хочет знать наверняка.

— Не знаю, — признался Клауд. — Но это определенно легче достать, чем образец крови. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать.


	6. Chapter 6

Неделю спустя Клауд лично принес заполненные документы для экзамена в Солджеры Директору Лазарду. Тот документы принял, задумчиво посмотрел на него, потом в документы, кивнул и сложил подбородок на сплетенные пальцы.

— Как полагаю, вы снайпер, — заметил он. — И насколько помню, вы однажды уже пытались сдать экзамен. Почему вы думаете, что в этот раз сможете?

— Потому, что в этот раз я иду туда как снайпер, сэр, — ответил Клауд. Его не пугал возможный провал — в этот раз он просто вернется к тому, чем с удовольствием занимался раньше, и никаких разбитых надежд.

— Хм. Ну что же, хорошо. Удачи на экзамене, — сказал Директор с задумчивой улыбкой, и Клауд, отсалютовав, двинул на выход.

Экзамен начался точно так же, как и в прошлый раз — с десятикилометрового кросса, который тогда почти доконал Клауда. Сейчас он был привычен и к большему, после всех лет в армии за плечами и тягот снайперской службы. Он проделал весь путь с винтовкой за спиной — все претенденты должны были бежать с десятикилограммовым грузом, а его винтовка в пятнадцать кило с лихвой покрывала все требования.

Следом за кроссом без передышки шли два часа всевозможных упражнений. Приседания, отжимания, подтягивания, пресс, поднятие тяжестей, снова бег и так далее и тому подобное — одним словом, два часа бессмысленного физического труда, единственной целью которого было выявить предел их физических возможностей и вымотать их до состояния кататонии. К концу первого часа экзаменаторы выдернули Клауда из пыхтящей толпы и отвели в сторонку, к сожалению, совсем не для отдыха. Потому что сейчас, когда он выдохся практически до смерти, начинались настоящие испытания.

Сначала шел поединок с противником, который Клауд провалил, выдержав только пять минут против Солждера Третьего класса — солджерский меч против его Ртути, — а потом Ртуть выдернули у него из руки, а ему в горло уткнулся клинок.

— Еще раз, — приказал Третий, и вся возня повторилась, раз, второй, пятый, пока у Клауда не затряслись руки, и он больше не смог держать пистолет.

Затем, чтобы дополнительно проверить его профессиональную квалификацию, его вытащили на стрельбище, и заставили продемонстрировать снайперское мастерство. Тут сработали его навыки, вбитые тренировками, и на автомате он заряжал SH-224 Лонг, вгонял патрон за патроном в патронник, делал вдох, прицеливался и стрелял, стрелял, стрелял. В яблочко, в яблочко, в яблочко.

И последней частью экзамена был тест на пятьдесят вопросов, которые варьировались от военной тактики до истории и политики, от теории использования материи до познаний в оружии, а также всего, что находится между. Тест специально проводился последним, когда у экзаменуемых не оставалось никаких запасов сил, и Клауд чувствовал себя полумертвым от усталости и полностью отупевшим, когда писал ответы, один за другим, пока не кончился лист и больше не было места, чтобы писать.

Он заснул прямо за столом, сразу как отдал свои бумаги, и не просыпался до конца экзамена двумя часами позднее, когда последние экзаменующиеся закончили и Солджеры-экзаменаторы не отпустили всех. Он с трудом дополз до своей койки, где проспал остаток дня, всю следующую ночь и больший кусок следующего дня, а проснулся весь в синяках, с дикой болью по всему телу и желанием помереть — прямо как в прошлый раз. Но сейчас он, может быть, справился чуть лучше.

Два дня спустя — он все еще чувствовал себя ходячим трупом — его снова вызвали в кабинет Лазарда.

— Что ж, — сказал тот, — ваша физическая выносливость в этот раз оказалась лучше, но все равно лишь слегка превышает допустимый предел. Однако ваше снайперское мастерство просто блестяще даже в стрессовых условиях. Вы не рассматривали возможность уделить более пристальное внимание рукопашному бою? Третий, что сражался против вас, упомянул, что у вас интересная техника использования пистолета.

— Да, сэр, я брал уроки… у друга, — признался Клауд. — Но я начал заниматься совсем недавно.

— Хм, — Директор кивнул, посмотрел в бумаги, в которых, судя по всему, были результаты экзамена. — Ваша оценка за письменный тест тоже выше средней. Обычно я не стал бы давать добро — корпус Солджеров состоит из бойцов близкой дистанции и пользователей материи, а вам, как бойцу дальней дистанции, использовать материю вряд ли требуется. Однако… — он отвернулся, нахмурившись. — Однако этот случай особый.

У Клауда перехватило дыхание и ослабли коленки, но Лазард ничего не заметил, встал и протянул ладонь.

— Добро пожаловать в Солджеры, уорент-офицер Клауд Страйф, Солджер Третьего класса, — сказал он с кривоватой ухмылкой, пожимая Клауду руку. — Завтра явитесь в Научный отдел для медосмотра и теста на Мако-восприимчивость.

— Да, сэр, спасибо, сэр, — как в тумане пробормотал Клауд и вышел.

Поздравления Винсента, менее любезные, были полны тихой искренности.

— Я могу научить тебя контактной форме боя с огнестрельным оружием, — сказал он задумчиво, — но трудно сказать подойдет ли она тебе. У тебя нет инстинктивных движений, которые требуются для этого стиля. На твоем месте, я бы подумал о более крупном оружии.

— У меня есть моя винтовка, но ее немного сложно использовать в ближней бою, — задумчиво ответил Клауд.

— Потому что ты никогда не пробовал. Есть мечи, которые значительно больше твоей и так не маленькой винтовки, — заметил Винсент. — И потом, всегда можно сделать усовершенствования.

Клауд кивнул, раздумывая над предложением, и решил посмотреть, что тут можно сделать. Но сначала надо проверить восприимчивость к Мако, а потом... потом ему предстоит Мако-обработка, не то, чтобы он с нетерпением ее ждал. Винсент проходил такую обработку, в результате чего его красные глаза теперь слабо, почти незаметно светились, но сам он не думал, что увеличение физической мощи стоило боли, испытанной в процессе. Вот Клауд не имел ничего против, похоже, для него это был единственный способ стать сильнее, чем сейчас.

Проверка на восприимчивость прошла, к счастью, без загвоздок — оказалось, что его восприимчивость составляет пятьдесят восемь процентов, что, хоть и выше средних сорока двух, но не слишком сильно. На основе полученных результатов был настроена Мако-камера, и обработка началась.

Это было немного похоже на смерть — целый день плавать в Мако. Словно бы немного сгораешь заживо, утопая в языках пламени. И очень похоже на рождение заново. На выходе из Мако-камеры он, слабый, словно младенец, дрожал и трясся, и был словно бы покрыт кислотой. На следующее утро его все еще трясло, и он спотыкался весь день, но постепенно трясучка проходила — и вся процедура повторялась.

Шел шестой сеанс обработки, и он был накрепко заперт в Мако-камере, когда Штаб-квартира Шинра подверглась нападению. Очнувшись от болезненного, переполненного энергией морока, в который всегда впадал из-за воздействия Мако, он открыл глаза и сквозь обжигающе-зеленый туман увидел, как роботы атакуют лабораторию и персонал, выкашивая его методично и бесстрастно. Клауду не оставалась ничего, кроме как смотреть — стекло камер было пуленепробиваемым, а обработка была еще слишком далека от завершения, чтобы он мог разбить его, но роботы устроили бойню, всадив в стоящие рядком камеры шквал бронебойных снарядов, разбивая стекло и расплескивая Мако по полу.

Новоиспечённые Солджеры осели в своих камерах, находясь в отключке, один истекал кровью, но у Клауда сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он рванулся, проскочил между ногами самого крупного робота и помчался к шкафчикам, где оставил свое снаряжение. Голый, слабый и дрожащий, он как-то умудрился открыть дверцу и достать винтовку, и даже успел ее зарядить до того, как роботы обернулись к нему и потопали в его направлении, жужжа, щелкая и выплевывая клубы дыма.

Снайперская винтовка вполне справлялась с маленькими тарелкообразными роботами, но большие двуногие, увешанные множеством пулеметов, были бронированными, и даже выстрел пулей калибра двенадцать и семь десятых миллиметра с близкого расстояния их не брал.

— Проклятье, — ругнулся Клауд, скорбно оглядел SH-224 Лонг, а потом отшвырнул винтовку, замотался в первое попавшееся полотенце и рванул из лаборатории к ближайшему аварийному оружейному шкафу. Тот был уже вскрыт, и все винтовки и пистолеты были разобраны, но каждый такой шкаф комплектовался минимум одним противотанковым ружьем, на случай если эксперимент пойдет не так или забарахлят роботы.

— Привет, красавец, — пробормотал Клауд при виде старого знакомца, противотанкового ружья SRH-02.

Невзирая на дрожь и озноб, ружье казалось легче, чем его собственная винтовка. Ящик с патронами был чуть тяжелее, но он этого почти не заметил, на левое плечо он закинул лямку от ящика, на правое — ружейный ремень, прижал ружье к боку и направился в Научный отдел для второго раунда.

Это не заняло слишком много времени — SRH-02 не даром был его любимцем, к тому же немаловажную роль играл тот факт, что боеприпасы для ружья были размером почти с его предплечье. Скорость стрельбы была меньше, чем он привык, каждый патрон приходилось заряжать отдельно, но он очень быстро приноровился, и на его счастье противник был не таким уж и шустрым.

— Ба-бах, — пробормотал он, сея среди роботов чистое разрушение. Осмотрев сотрудников лаборатории и своих товарищей, новичков Третьих, он развернулся и направился дальше по коридору, посмотреть, кого еще можно взорвать, с искрами и спецэффектами.

Когда он добрался до входного холла, то уже расстрелял половину патронов; там он обнаружил одинокого Солджера, который с одним лишь мечом в руках удерживал практически маленькую армию — там были не только машины, в рядах атакующих виднелись и люди. Мгновение Клауд просто смотрел, а потом упер SRH-02 о перила второго этажа вестибюля, вогнал патрон в патронник и тщательно прицелился. Робот за спиной у Солджера взорвался с клубами дыма и ворохом искр; Солджер встревоженно развернулся и увидел его, заряжающего очередной патрон.

— Какого черта, чувак, это было слишком близко! — заорал он на Клауда.

— В следующий раз позволю вас выпотрошить, сэр, если вам так больше нравится, — ответил Клауд. — А теперь уберитесь с линии огня, сэр!

Солджер пригнулся, и Клауд выстрелил, выщелкнул пустую гильзу и снова перезарядил ружье. Солджер мгновение неверяще пялился на него, а потом подхватил меч и занялся маленькими тарелкообразными роботами, выкашивая их широкими мощными взмахами меча, пока Клауд подбивал одного за другим больших роботов, и входной холл Штаб-квартиры Шинра постепенно превращался в настоящее поле боя.

К тому времени, как роботы закончились, адреналиновая волна схлынула; Солджер прикончил последнего мелкого робота мощным ударом сверху-вниз, а Клауда начало трясти от изнеможения.

— Классная стрельба, чувак! — окликнул его черноволосый Солджер.

— Спасибо, сэр, — ответил Клауд и тут же измученно повалился на перила, кашляя кровью. Сплюнув и вытерев губы, он съехал вниз на пол, зашипев от боли — противотанковое ружье сползло ему на колени и раскаленным стволом обожгло голую кожу на бедрах, тонкое полотенце, что было обернуто вокруг талии, почти затлело.

Он спихнул ружье на пол и потер свежие ожоги натруженной рукой; послышалось шипение прибывающего лифта, а затем приближающиеся шаги.

— Ты одет не по форме, Солджер, — произнес с заминкой знакомый голос. Клауд поднял взгляд и увидел Сефирота, смотрящего на него, задрав бровь.

— Да, сэр, виноват, сэр, — Клауд устало отсалютовал. — Я отсалютовал бы как полагается, сэр, но не думаю, что смогу встать.

Солджер Первого класса задрал бровь еще выше, а потом достал коммуникатор и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Медиков в вестибюль. Здесь… пятнадцать раненых или возможно убитых пехотинцев и Солджер Третьего класса, — Сефирот осмотрел его с ног до головы, отмечая зеленое мерцание, все еще заметное на голой коже Клауда. — Полагаю, его цикл Мако-обработки был прерван, и похоже, он перенапрягся и сейчас кашляет кровью.

— Спасибо, сэр, — Клауд откинул голову на перила и в тщетной надежде попытался проглотить вкус крови во рту, но у него ничего не вышло.

— Докладывай, Солджер Страйф, — приказал Сефирот, и Клауд устало повиновался, описав нападение на научную лабораторию, поломку Мако-камеры, как добрался до своей винтовки, и как он, когда та оказалась неподходящей для поражения больших роботов, нашел в ближайшем оружейном шкафу кое-что получше.

— Потом я с SRH-02 отправился на другие этажи, подбивая больших роботов, и так я оказался здесь, сэр, и помог другому Солджеру удерживать вход в здание, — в глазах уже мутилось, руки, сложенные на коленях, тряслись, но Клауд измученно старался припомнить все детали. Он сбился со счета где-то между двадцатым и двадцать первым этажом, и толком не помнил, были ли там роботы вообще. Были же?

— Хм. Сколько штук ты снял? — спросил Сефирот.

Клауд устало заглянул в патронный ящик.

— Всего двадцать шесть, сэр, — в ящике оставалось четыре заряда. — Не считая тех мелких в лаборатории, которых я снял винтовкой.

— Хорошая работа, Солджер, — одобрительно сказал Сефирот, а потом оглянулся. — Держись. Медики скоро прибудут.

— Да, сэр, — Клауд почти уже был готов потерять сознание, но потом перед глазами мелькнул всполох серебряных волос старшего Солджера. — Сэр, — позвал он тихо, почти не соображая от усталости. Но он помнил что-то про волосы — Винсенту нужны были волосы. — Сэр, могу я попросить?

— Попросить? — обернулся, нахмурившись, Сефирот. — Что попросить, Третий?

— Прядь ваших волос, сэр.

Слова слегка ошарашили Первого, и секунду тот просто молча моргал. Останься у Клауда хоть толика сил, он, может быть, и смутился бы, но сейчас он мог только моргать в ответ, сидеть практически нагишом, привалившись к перилам, полумертвый от усталости, и ждать ответа. Ему очень хотелось просто отрубиться, но это было почему-то важно. Он не мог вспомнить, почему. Вот получит ответ, хоть какой-нибудь, и отрубится.

— Полагаю, поспорил с другими Третьими? — наконец усмехнулся Сефирот.

— Просто просьба, сэр, — мозги Клауда уже не варили толком, чтобы сообразить, о чем вопрос. — Я не хотел вас обидеть, — добавил он на всякий случай.

— Хм, — удивленно хмыкнул Первый, а потом шагнул к нему, потянувшись к своему загривку. Клауд едва почувствовал, как что-то вложили ему в руку, и как его пальцы сжались в кулак, а потом накатила благословенная темнота.


	7. Chapter 7

Как оказалось, прерывать цикл Мако-обработки было очень плохой идеей. Процедура была откалибрована именно так, чтобы все работало синхронно — анестезия, которая подавалась в камеру через дыхательную маску, концентрация Мако в камере и, наконец, целый коктейль медицинских препаратов, также подаваемый через маску уже после облучения Мако и снимающий большинство негативных побочных эффектов. Лекарства дозировались очень точно и убирали практически все повреждения, вызванные Мако — в частности, такие явления, как разрушение клеток, Мако-зависимость, органную недостаточность, мутации и прочие побочные эффекты, случающиеся от длительного воздействия Мако.

Клауд не получил свою порцию лекарств, которые поддерживают жизнь и восстанавливают Солджеров после обработки. И хотя человек может выжить и без медицинского коктейля —  бывало, что люди выживали после воздействия природного Мако — но так получалось, что выживали они не очень хорошо.

К тому времени, когда Клауд попал, наконец, в лазарет, у него практически отказала половина внутренних органов, поэтому грандиозную битву саммонов на крыше Штаб-квартиры он пропустил. Два дня он провел в лекарственной коме, а когда проснулся, то чувствовал себя так, словно находится в сущем аду, и всерьез начал жалеть о своем решении пойти в Солджеры.

Единственным плюсом среди этих двух дней лечения и бесконечных медицинских проверок было то, что он по пробуждении по-прежнему сжимал серебристые пряди в стиснутых пальцах.

За все время своего недолгого пребывания в лазарете и последовавшей за этим увольнительной для восстановления после отказа внутренних органов и тяжелого переутомления, он так и не узнал, почему на Штаб-квартиру напали, да особо и не интересовался. Его отправили на больничный до тех пор, пока его здоровье не придет в норму, запретив чрезмерные физические нагрузки и любой контакт с Мако — не то, чтобы это ему грозило. До тех пор, пока не восстановят Научный отдел и не починят Мако-камеры, никому никакой Мако-обработки.

В увольнительной он близко познакомился с Заком Фэйром, тем Солджером, что удерживал вход в Штаб-квартиру.

— Я слышал, что в Солджеры взяли снайпера, но, черт, я не думал, что он будет… ну… снайпером! — налетел на него Зак. — Ты действительно пользуешься только пушками? Странно. Ну, в смысле, для Солджера.

— Это спасло вашу задницу, сэр, — ответил Клауд, с тоской вспоминая SRH-02. Он здорово попортил ружье чрезмерной стрельбой — оно не было предназначено для такого количества выстрелов за такое короткое время, и перегрелось до такой степени, что ствол здорово повело, но все равно… это было прекрасно. Не просто стрелять из этой штуки, но и нести ее самому, и патронный ящик в придачу.

Лучший день в его карьере.

— И то правда, хотя я все равно справился бы сам, — ухмыльнулся Зак, а потом задумчиво его оглядел. — Ты как, Спайки? Ты тогда довольно хреново выглядел.

— Небольшая язва и переутомление, ничего больше, — пожал плечами Клауд, потирая живот. Хотя, конечно, дела обстояли печальнее. Это из-за открывшейся язвы он кашлял кровью. Ее смогли вылечить лишь частично, и теперь, пока она не зарубцуется сама, ему придется сидеть на диете из жидких кашек, но оно того стоило. — Выживу, сэр, — добавил он.

— Ты завязывай называть меня сэром. Мы же Солджеры, — сказал Зак. — К тому же спасение моей задницы вполне себе повод наплевать на формальности, верно?

— Верно, Зак, — улыбнулся в ответ Клауд, а потом оглянулся на звякнувший новым сообщением телефон. Учитывая, что писать ему письма мог только один человек, Клауд тут же схватился за телефон и быстро просмотрел несколько строк, присланных Винсентом.

— О-о-о, весточка от подружки? — Зак с любопытством подался вперед.

— Это просто друг, — ответил Клауд, быстро набрал краткий ответ и захлопнул телефон. Винсент хотел знать, как у него дела и как скоро у него хватит сил и времени, чтобы встретиться. А встретиться надо обязательно, теперь, со всеми этими больничными и увольнительными, он был свободен делать, что хочет. Куча времени, надо это использовать. И у него есть кое-что для Винсента.

Клауд слегка поморщился, вспоминая, что он предложил Винсенту, и довольно неловкий результат этой маленькой выходки, который, кстати, лежал рядом на прикроватном столике в пустом пузырьке из-под эликсира — тонкая прядь серебристых волос. Он поверить толком не мог, что в самом деле попросил их у Сефирота. Вот как ему теперь смотреть в лицо командиру после того, что он устроил? Черт, да Сефирот сам, наверное, не сможет смотреть на него без смеха, каким дураком он себя выставил.

— Ты чего? — поинтересовался Зак, когда Клауд захлопнул коммуникатор.

— Я обещал другу одну глупость. Сам от себя не ожидал, но я ее сделал, — вздохнул Клауд. Ну, это была не совсем глупость, и у Винсента была чертовски уважительная причина ее хотеть, но все равно. Легко сказать, что достанешь волос, совсем другое дело действительно его достать. Это же Сефирот, Солджер Первого класса, Герой и Вутайский Демон. И, Гайя его побери, Клауд действительно его добыл.

— Глупость? Какую глупость? — спросил Зак.

Клауд вздохнул.

— Достать волос с головы Сефирота, — признался он и смущенно улыбнулся, когда Зак радостно заржал. Ему бы обидеться, но у Клауда сложилось странной впечатление, что Зак как будто немного горюет — что-то случилось во время нападения, до Клауда доходили слухи, что Зака вроде посылали в Модеохейм. Что бы там не случилось, тот человек, что навестил его в лазарете, был не совсем похож на того, что задорно раскидывал мечом роботов — и поэтому было приятно видеть, как из светящихся глаз исчезают тени, пусть даже и смеялись над ним.

— Ты действительно достал волос Сефирота? — спросил свежеиспеченный Солджер Первого класса, утирая слезы. — Как тебе удалось?

— Я попросил, — смущенно признался Клауд, и затем добавил, — ну, когда сидел в вестибюле практически нагишом, весь в Мако и в полуобморочном состоянии, — а вообще, добавил он про себя, я временами бываю редкостным мазохистом, и да, я этого стесняюсь.

Зак опять захихикал.

Позже, когда Зак убежал куда-то по своим важным первоклассным солджерским делам, Клауд отправился в трущобы на встречу с Винсентом; он шел медленно и часто останавливался — из-за слишком резких движений желудок сводило болью и жгло легкие. Воспоминания о том, как он орудовал противотанковым ружьем, казались сейчас просто сном, он и собственные руки поднимал с трудом.

На встречу он опоздал, но Винсент ничего не сказал на этот счет.

— Где твоя винтовка? — вместо этого поинтересовался стрелок при виде безоружного Клауда. Лишь Ртуть в кобуре на левом бедре, и вес пистолета, ранее практически не заметный, теперь здорово сказывался на его равновесии.

— Роботы растоптали, — вздохнул Клауд. Он никогда бы не бросил вот так вот винтовку, но калибр оказался маловат. И теперь, без своей SH-224 Лонг или даже SRH-02 он чувствовал себя практически голым. Не то, чтобы он смог их носить в своем нынешнем состоянии. — Но Директор Лазард обещал мне новую пушку, специально по моим спецификациям, в награду за мои подвиги во время нападения, — немного оживился он. Он уже набросал эскиз того, чего хочет, и если Оружейный отдел сможет воплотить это в жизнь...

— Хм, — Винсент кивнул. — У тебя глаза светятся, — добавил он, внимательно оглядывая Клауда.

— Я уже прошел половину начальной обработки для Третьего класса, — пожал плечами снайпер. — У большинства глаза начинают светиться где-то на этом этапе. Хотя у меня могут и перестать на какое-то время, пока я не пройду следующий этап, а он будет не скоро, — добавил он, а потом потянулся к карману. — Кстати, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, — и вручил пузырек из-под эликсира с серебристой прядью внутри.

При виде подарка Винсент распахнул глаза.

— Ты... достал, — он взял пузырек в руки. — Как у тебя получилось?

— Я попросил, — рассмеялся Клауд и пересказал всю историю. Винсент смотрел на свернутые пряди в маленькой стеклянной бутылочке с трепетом и волнением в красных глазах.

— Ну, — Клауд легонько пихнул его локтем, — что теперь?

— Теперь сделаем тест на отцовство, — прошептал Винсент, крепко сжимая в пальцах емкость.

Он не стал зря тратить времени. В трущобах под Шестым Сектором существовали подпольные лаборатории, в которых время от времени за деньги оказывали услуги разным людям, в основном создавая разные запрещенные препараты. Не мог же Винсент пойти за анализом в лаборатории Шинра, уж точно не с волосом Сефирота, так что Клауд его выбору не удивился. Как не удивился и поспешности — хоть Винсент и старался не подавать вида, но это было очень важно для него, возможно, важнее всего в его жизни.

Лаборатория обещала предоставить результаты через четыре дня, и на четвертый день Клауд снова был с Винсентом. Они молча сидели на их обычном месте на крыше; Винсент все время смотрел на свой дешевенький подержанный коммуникатор. Клауд в ожидании новостей рассматривал трущобы вокруг и редких прохожих — эта часть трущоб была не особо обитаема из-за того, что недалеко отсюда на Плите была свалка, а значит в любой момент сверху могли обрушится горы мусора — не самое безопасное место. Но их это не особо беспокоило, потому что крыша лачуги была чистой, а значит мусоросброс был не над ней.

Внизу бежал кто-то в форме Солджера Первого класса — не особо умный поступок, люди в трущобах не очень любили работников Шинра, поэтому Клауд спускался вниз только в гражданском.

— Это что, Зак? — пробормотал он, вставая и всматриваясь. Да, эту прическу не перепутать ни с чем, как и очень приметный меч, которым тот размахивал характерными широкими движениями.

— Твой друг? — тихо спросил Винсент.

— Солджер Первого класса. Тот, с которым мы работали в паре во время нападения на Штаб-квартиру, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Что, черт побери, он тут делает?

— Судя по всему, уничтожает монстров, — Винсент по-прежнему смотрел на телефон.

Клауд пожал плечами и сдвинулся к краю крыши, чтобы лучше видеть. Конечно, в трущобах было полно различных тварей, расплодившихся из-за Мако и мусора, но все они были не такими уж опасными, чтобы направлять сюда Солджера, даже такого недоделанного Третьего, как он сам. В свое время в пехоте он со своим подразделением поучаствовал во множестве трущобных зачисток, но даже тогда справится с этими монстрами было не так уж и сложно.

— Кажется, он просто развлекается, — удивленно пробормотал Клауд при виде того, как Зак с боевым рыком расправляется со странными гигантскими червями, которых полно в трущобах. Пискнуло входящее сообщение, и он обернулся; Винсент уже нажал кнопку на коммуникаторе и читал сообщение из подпольной лаборатории.

Поначалу было неясно, что стрелок думает — по его лицу ничего понять было нельзя. А потом рука с телефоном опустилась, и он поник головой, пряча лицо в тенях.

— Винсент? — Клауд встревожено вернулся к нему, забрал почти выпавший из руки коммуникатор и взглянул на экран, читая пару пришедших слов.

_Есть совпадение._

— Ух ты, — пробормотал он, быстро захлопнул телефон и повернулся к Винсенту. — Эй, — позвал он тихо. — Ну, теперь ты знаешь, верно?

— Я не... — начал было Винсент, запнулся на полуслове и сжал дрожащие руки, живую и металлическую, в кулаки. Клауд осторожно прикоснулся к ним, чувствуя дрожь, и потянулся выше, обхватывая обтянутые красным плечи Винсента — их тоже трясло.

— Эй, — мягко произнес снайпер, — все хорошо.

— Нет, не хорошо, — прошипел Винсент. — И это. И это тоже! — почти прорычал он, дернувшись из рук Клауда. — Сколько раз я не справился? Сколько еще грехов на меня свалится? Мало того, что он сын Лукреции, и я ничем не смог ему помочь, но это? Еще и это? Гайя… — он запнулся, голос ощутимо дрожал, плечи тряслись.

Не зная, как еще помочь, Клауд придвинулся ближе и обхватил его руками, пытаясь просто унять эту жуткую дрожь. Винсент всегда казался таким бесстрастным, и видеть его в таком состоянии было невыносимо.

— Все не так плохо, — сказал он, обнимая стрелка еще крепче, когда тот попытался отпрянуть. — Ты ничего не знал, а провал — это не грех. Это просто провал.

— Но я должен был сделать хоть что-то, — выдавил Винсент. — Я мог... Меня никто не заставлял оставаться в Нибельхейме. Я спал, потому что сам так решил. Я мог сделать хоть что-то.

Клауд прижал его еще крепче, когда дрожь усилилась, лишь немного сдвинулся вперед, так, чтобы видеть лицо Винсента.

— Винсент, — начал было он, но осекся, взглянув в искаженное горем лицо и понимая, что любые его утешения не помогут. Поэтому он постарался улыбнуться и не дрожать самому, глядя на страдающего стрелка.

— Все будет хорошо, — пообещал он, прижимаясь лбом к красной бандане.

— Разве? — Винсент отчаянно вцепился Клауду в локти. — Я не понимаю, что мне делать, Клауд. Что я могу?

Клауд покачал головой, тоже не понимая.

— Прямо сейчас нам надо просто уйти отсюда, — сказал он. Винсенту сейчас нужны были уединенность и безопасность, а не трущобные просторы. — Давай, — он мягко потянул Винсента и встал на ноги. — Пойдем к тебе.

Винсент свесил голову и последовал за Клаудом только потому, что тот ухватил его за руку и не отпускал, настойчиво тянул до тех пор, пока стрелок не поковылял — в самом деле поковылял — следом. Краем глаза Клауд заметил неподалеку Зака, в удивлении уставившегося на них, но не стал отвлекаться и потащил Винсента дальше по направлению к трущобам Седьмого Сектора, а оттуда, через небольшую толпу рядом с универмагом, к ветхой хибарке, что служила Винсенту домом в Мидгаре.

Он бывал здесь только раз, но пустота этого места до сих пор его удивляла, как и тот факт, что единственным предметом обстановки в маленькой тесной комнатушке был большой темный гроб. Клауду всегда было любопытно, но сейчас он просто отодвинул неожиданно тяжелую крышку, открывая мягкую внутреннюю обивку и подушку — здесь, неважно почему, спал Винсент.

— Залазь, — Клауд подтолкнул Винсента к гробу. Стрелок не сопротивлялся, просто шагнул внутрь и сел, рассеяно хмурясь и измученно смотря в никуда. Клауд смотрел на него мгновение, раздумывая, не уложить ли его, закрыв следом крышку, но… почему-то казалось неправильным оставлять Винсента одного в темноте. Тот, вероятно, просто продолжит свои мрачные размышления и заморочит себя до полного эмоционального истощения.

Снайпер помедлил мгновение, но… Ну, куда ему сейчас спешить-то?

— Подвинься, — приказал он, и на этот раз Винсент моргнул и удивленно уставился на Клауда, когда тот тоже шагнул в гроб. Удивленно распахнув глаза, он сдвинулся, когда Клауд сел рядом. Не дав стрелку времени возразить, Солджер уложил его, лег сам и, найдя изнутри удобные ручки, плотно закрыл крышку.

Тишина внутри была полной, и с удивлением Клауд понял, насколько шумно в Мидгаре. Машины, постоянный шум вентиляции, гудение ламп или электрических проводов — внутри гроба не было слышно ничего, кроме мягкого шуршания одежды, когда они двигались, и их дыхания.

— Как тут спокойно, — удивленно пробормотал он, напрягая слух, но единственных звуком было их дыхание. — Ты поэтому спишь в этой штуке?

— Мой слух острее, чем у большинства людей. И я не сплю, просто отдыхаю, — ответил Винсент глухо и мрачно, заставив Клауда вздрогнуть и неловко развернуться в тесноте лицом к нему.

Глаза стрелка едва светились в темноте из-за Мако в его венах. Винсент, судя по всему, тоже видел свечение его глаз, потому что его взгляд не блуждал, а смотрел прямо на него. Это было слегка жутко поначалу, потому что кроме свечения их глаз в темноте стояла полная тишина, но… это была не страшная жуть.

— Тогда отдыхай, — сказал Клауд. — Об остальном подумаем потом.

Взгляд во тьме сдвинулся, посмотрел мимо и потом глаза прищурились. Вздохнув, Солджер потянулся и положил руку поперек груди Винсента и обхватил того за плечи, на ощупь, чтобы не попасть никому в глаз или куда похуже. Свечение исчезло, когда Винсент закрыл глаза, его снова начало трясти. Клауд не возражал против темноты, он просто держал Винсента в объятиях, обняв его и второй рукой, в тщетной попытке унять его дрожь.

Он не помнил, как заснул, но проснулся, лежа на спине, а голова Винсента покоилась у него на груди. Откуда-то Клауд знал, что Винсент не спит, поэтому он, не боясь его потревожить, потянулся за коммуникатором в карман штанов и взглянул на время. Было уже около полуночи.

— Ты как, получше? — спросил он, смещая руку повыше, но не убирая ее с плеч Винсента.

— Немного, — признался тот тихо, но шевелится тоже не стал. — Но все еще... не знаю, что делать.

— Разберемся, — пообещал Клауд и, зевнув, закрыл глаза. — Какая удобная штука, этот гроб. Хочу себе такой же, — пробормотал он, потягиваясь во весь рост. Винсент тихо хихикнул, устраивая золотистую лапу у Клауда на животе, а второй рукой заползая тому куда-то под плечи.

И оба надолго затихли.


	8. Chapter 8

Наконец Клауда выписали, Мако-камеры починили, и он возобновил курс Мако-обработки, на этот раз без приключений. Чем больше сеансов он проходил, тем легче их переносил, и на последнем, двенадцатом, сеансе начальной обработки он уже практически не чувствовал жжения Мако.

Затем начались тренировки — Солджерские тренировки, которые очень сильно отличались от обычных человеческих. В основном, они были направлены на наращивание мышечной массы, а после ее приобретения — на контроль над ней, а это означало бесконечное поднятие тяжестей. В первый же день Клауд удвоил свой прежний рекорд в жиме лежа, а это новое достижение утроил к концу недели, и продолжил дальше, и вскоре голова начинала кружится только от одного взгляда на все то железо, что он мог теперь поднять. В голове просто не укладывалось, как в Шинра смогли сделать такие тяжелые блины для штанги, но после двух недель он поднимал две-три сотни кило даже не вспотев.

— В этом весь смысл Солджеров, Спайки, — весело сказал Зак, подстраховывая его. Иногда Первые присматривали за Третьими, и из-за нехватки состава, и еще потому, что он был вторым по скорости выполнения миссий Солджером, уступая только Сефироту, у Зака была прорва свободного времени. — Супер сила, супер скорость, супер все что угодно. Кстати, как твои глаза?

— Все еще беспокоят, — ворчливо ответил Клауд и вернул штангу весом двести восемьдесят кило обратно на стойку. Его глаза еще не привыкли к инъекциям Мако, и зрение постоянно перескакивало с ближнего на дальнее расстояние словно неисправный объектив — когда зрение адаптируется, он сможет видеть невооруженным глазом так же, как раньше видел в оптический прицел, но до этого было еще далеко. Сейчас же он, как и остальные новички-Третьи, постоянно натыкался на разные предметы, которые по идее должен был видеть, если бы в этот момент глаза не фокусировались на мухе в дальней части комнаты.

Слух тоже обострился до такой степени, что он не мог нормально спать из-за ворочавшихся во сне товарищей в дальнем углу казармы. Из-за этого он все чаще сбегал посреди ночи в трущобы Седьмого Сектора к Винсенту и его чудесному звуконепроницаемому гробу. Благослови Гайя отсутствие комендантского часа у Солджеров.

— Тебе понравится, когда зрение выправится, — ухмыльнулся Зак. — Лазард уже пускает слюнки на твои будущие рекорды.

— Пушку пусть сначала организует, — вздохнул Клауд и сел. Оружейный отдел принял его наброски, но все еще раздумывал, как все это воплотить в оружие, и сейчас ему приходилось ждать. К счастью, его не будут посылать на миссии, пока организм не привыкнет к инъекциям Мако, так что время есть. А пока у него есть Ртуть и любая какую пожелает винтовка из арсенала. Преимущества бытия единственным неповторимым Солджером-снайпером.

Покончив с разминкой в качалке, они с Заком направились в тренировочный зал, где Клауд выбрал один из множества учебных мечей. И хотя теперь он мог нормально не только поднять меч, но и держать, ему по-прежнему было далеко до мастерства в обращении с клинком, так что он брал уроки по обращению с режущими предметами на будущее. Конечно, с мечом он никогда не сможет быть так же хорош, как с привычным ему огнестрелом, но, если он сможет научится базовым выпадам, блокам и прочему, его это устроит.

— Так что за парень? — Зак показал Клауду стойку в блоке, а потом взялся за учебный меч сам, спасибо Гайе, что не использовал Бастер.

— Какой парень? — спросил Клауд, и отразил первую атаку, немного неуклюже, но не отступив ни на шаг, компенсируя нехватку мастерства свежеприобретенными физическими способностями.

— Тот, с которым ты встречаешься в трущобах. В красном плаще и с латной перчаткой, — Зак пошевелил бровями. — У меня девушка живет в трущобах, так что я вижу тебя там частенько. Особенно в последнее время.

— Это… — начал было Клауд, но замялся — и еле успел спасти собственные лодыжки от неприятностей. Скривившись, он оступился назад, а потом снова встал в стойку. — Какая разница? — спросил он немного настороженно, гадая, не был ли этот удар нарочно таким.

— Черт, да мне без разницы, парень или девчонка, — ухмыльнулся Зак, крутанув меч и делая выпад, на этот раз Клауд блокировал его более успешно. И снова ухмыльнулся: — Мне просто, знаешь ли, любопытно. В смысле, как он выглядит… Ну… понимаешь, я видел людей в плащах только в театре или в кино.

— Да, он такой, — согласился Клауд, тряхнув головой и затем сам делая атакующий выпад, Зак возмутительно легко отбил его. — Это немного сложно объяснить, — сказал он. Особенно теперь, после результатов теста на отцовство и в свете его новой восхитительной привычки оказываться в тихом мирном Винсентовом гробу.

— Выглядит он круто, — заметил Зак, делая еще один выпад.

— Круче вареного чокобьево яйца, — рассмеялся Клауд и поставил блок. — Но ты прав.

Некоторое время они молча обменивались ударами, пока от силы встречающихся мечей у Клауда не начали трястись руки. Когда он запросил передышку, Зак пошел помогать другим тренирующимся Третьим, а Клауд со вздохом принялся за растяжку, стараясь выровнять дыхание, все еще думая о Винсенте и… и о Сефироте.

Они до сих пор не решили, что делать с тем, что Винсент оказался биологическим отцом Солджера Первого класса. Сефироту шел уже третий десяток, и он явно не нуждался в папином присмотре — черт, физически он был сильнейшим человеком на Гайе, и не нуждался ни в чьем присмотре. Но в то же время… как Сефирот рос, что он знал о своих настоящих родителях — и знал ли он вообще о своей матери, Лукреции, и о Винсенте — неведение просто убивало стрелка.

А Клауд видеть не мог, как Винсент молча мучается.

Он все обдумывал проблему, когда зал накрыла тишина, и люди начали оборачиваться. Это было словно удар под дых — он как раз думал о Сефироте, и вот тот уже входит в тренировочный зал. Солджер отстраненно и спокойно осмотрел зал, и у Клауда сложилось впечатление, что он ищет с кем бы подраться.

— Черта с два, — возмутился Зак, когда взгляд Сефирота остановился на нем. — Я не собираюсь снова быть мальчиком для битья. Найди кого другого порубать в лапшу.

Сефирот скривился, отвлеченно посмотрел на Третьих и без звука распустил их всех. Что заставило его остановить взгляд на Клауде, свежеиспеченный Солджер не знал.

— Страйф. Ты уже применял свою стрелковую подготовку против Солджера-мечника? — спросил Первый.

— Нет, сэр, — немного неуверенно ответил Клауд. Стрелковое мастерство против фехтования? Не слишком ли неравные исходные условия?

— Идем со мной, — приказал Сефирот и повернулся на выход, не дожидаясь ответа. Клауд поморщился, оглянулся на Зака; тот сочувственно взглянул в ответ и взмахом руки отпустил его. Вздохнув, Клауд пошел следом за Первым.

Сефирот привел его в арсенал и приказал выбрать оружие по вкусу, и желательно побольше боеприпасов. Слегка забеспокоившись, Клауд выбрал знакомую модель снайперской винтовки, SH-224 Лонг, и к ней четыре магазина патронов, потом проверил сколько у него патронов для Ртути, и взял еще несколько магазинов для пистолета. Когда Сефирот продолжил молча смотреть на него, Клауд обернулся к полкам и взял еще одну Ртуть — стандартный шинровский пистолет, — проверил магазин, и засунул в наплечную кобуру, которую носил со своей формой Третьего класса. Но Сефирота это, похоже, опять не устроило, и со вздохом Клауд опустошил полку с пистолетами, засунув два сзади за пояс, и еще один в голенище ботинка, а потом полностью вычистил полку с патронами, пока не начал походить на ходячий арсенал.

— Так нормально? — спросил Клауд, чувствуя себя немного глупо.

— Вполне. Если ты сможешь их использовать, — ответил Сефирот, изогнув бровь, и повел его туда, где Клауд еще ни разу не был — в голографический тренировочный зал. Третьи тренировались только в обычных скучных залах без всяких прибамбасов, но Вторым и Первым приходилось сражаться в виртуальной реальности с голографическими симуляциями. Большинство Третьих с нетерпением ждали шанса проверить себя в виртуальной реальности. Клауду тоже хотелось, но против Сефирота?

— Я выберу ландшафт попросторнее, тебе, судя по всему, нужно пространства больше обычного, — Сефирот набирал команды для симуляции. — Не против произвольных погодных условий?

— Не против, хотя понятия не имею, что это значит, — немного неуверенно ответил Клауд, поудобнее перехватывая рукоять SH-224 Лонг. Теперь он мог таскать ее одной рукой, и это было немного странно. Но обдумать этот факт он не успел, потому что они вошли в зал, и все вокруг… изменилось.

Они вдруг оказались посреди пустыни, горячий ветер швырял песок в лицо и трепал одежду.

— Ух ты, — пробормотал Клауд. — Не думал, что будет так реально.

— Хм, — Сефирот кивнул, и с мягким металлическим звоном обнажил меч. — Даю тебе две минуты занять позицию. Затем вступаем в бой.

Клауд помедлил, осматриваясь, затем взглянул на Сефирота.

— Просто чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным, сэр, вы хотите, чтобы я… стрелял в вас? — спросил он. Солджер он или нет, пуля есть пуля. А у SH-224 Лонг калибр-то большой.

— Да, Третий, я хочу, чтобы ты в меня стрелял. Если сможешь попасть, — сказал Первый весело и качнул мечом вниз. — У тебя минута сорок одна секунда на поиск позиции, — добавил он.

Клауд поморщился и вскинул снайперскую винтовку на плечо.

— Слушаюсь, сэр, — он уже догадался, что Сефирот явно знает, что делает, и ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как постараться выполнить приказ. Так что он развернулся и рванул к окружающим складкам местности, намереваясь хорошенько спрятаться, найти подходящую снайперскую позицию и как следует пострелять.

Этот бой оказался самым сложным в его жизни. Первый раз он намеренно промазал — пуля должна была пройти у уха Сефирота — вот только тот блокировал ее мечом. После этого детские игры закончились, и Клауд стрелял, стрелял и стрелял — а Сефирот блокировал каждый выстрел, и вскоре, вычислив его местоположение по направлению выстрелов, двинулся в его сторону, после чего Клауду пришлось спешно менять позицию.

За рекордное время он расстрелял все боеприпасы для винтовки, а Сефирот был уже почти рядом. Чертыхнувшись, Клауд выхватил первый пистолет и принялся стрелять практически в упор, пятясь назад, пробираясь через каменистую местность, а когда это не помогло и Сефирот продолжил наступать, Клауд побежал.

— Да что б меня, — Масамуне просвистел рядом, срезав пару белобрысых волосков; он отбросил первый пистолет, вытащил пару из-за пояса и принялся палить с двух рук. Левой он стрелял не так хорошо, как правой, но это не играло особой роли. Пистолеты даже не полуавтоматические — какого черта он не взял пулемет!

Сефирот лишь улыбался ему сквозь шквал взмахов меча, что блокировали каждую пулю, отбивая рикошетом их куда-то в окружающее пространство. Почти небрежно взмахнув кистью, он каким-то образом вырвал пистолет у Клауда из правой руки, запустив его вслед отрикошетившим пулям. Прищурившись, Клауд сменил руку и выстрелил прямо тому в лицо, скривившись, когда и эти пули были отражены.

— Какие-то проблемы, Солджер? — спросил Сефирот.

— Все просто замечательно, — огрызнулся Клауд, и тут же курок выдал сухой щелчок. Ругнувшись, он швырнул пистолет в Сефирота, и пока тот со смехом отбивал его, Клауд выхватил четвертый пистолет из-за голенища ботинка и выстрелил с колена, на этот раз держа наготове полный магазин, чтобы быстро заменить его, когда патроны закончатся.

Но до этого дело не дошло. Перед Клауд возник серебряный смерч, и вот Сефирот уже прямо перед ним с мечом у его горла. Скривившись, Клауд блокировал клинок пистолетом, но подняться так и не смог — клинок блокировал ведущую руку, прижимая его к земле. Бой был до смешного неравным с самого начала — несмотря на всю свою огневую мощь, Клауд серьезно проигрывал.

— Тебе нужно более скорострельное оружие, — заметил Сефирот, но меч, впрочем, не убрал и медленно продавливал его вниз, заставляя Клауда всерьез напрягаться, чтобы удерживать лезвие подальше от горла.

— Да, сэр, — прокряхтел Третий, а потом свободной левой рукой выхватил из набедренной кобуры последний пистолет — свой собственный, что подарил ему Винсент — и выстрелил. Сефирот со смешком отпрыгнул назад, с легкостью уклоняясь от пули, и грациозно приземлился в отдалении. Он поднял нодати на уровень плеча, целя в Клауда, готовый к новой атаке, но тот поднял руки с пистолетами вверх, сдаваясь.

— Извините, сэр, я вам не противник. Я просто зря трачу пули.

— Верно, — Первый опустил меч привычным движением. — Но потенциал есть, твоя меткость на высоте, если не считать первый выстрел, когда, как я подозреваю, ты намеренно промазал.

— Ну, я стрелял в старшего по званию, не зная, сможет ли он уклониться, сэр, имейте совесть, — пробормотал Клауд, вставая и с сожалением осматривая пистолеты. Это были хорошие пушки, крепкие, надежные и точные, но в следующий раз он выберет что-нибудь полуавтоматическое. Или полностью автоматическое. Что-нибудь, что может стрелять очередями.

— В следующий раз будешь умнее, — Сефирот сел на голографический камень и достал что-то похожее на набор для чистки меча.

Вздохнув, Клауд вложил пистолеты в кобуру и пошел искать остальные. Собрав стволы, он задумчиво обернулся на Сефирота, раздумывая. Винсент не знал, что делать с имеющейся у него информацией, и был уверен только в одном — надо что-то делать, но опасался в чем-то ошибиться. Клауд хотел, чтобы он уже определился и перестал так дергаться, но, конечно же, ожидать этого в ближайшей перспективе не приходилось. Если только Клауд не вмешается.

Не мог же он подойти и просто спросить Сефирота, не знает ли тот, кто его настоящий отец, и есть ли ему вообще до этого дело.

— Сэр, — Клауд помедлил немного, но потом решился. Если Сефироту не понравится вопрос, он просто на него не ответит и все. — Что вы думаете о… о профессоре Ходжо?

Солджер Первого класса оторвался от чистки клинка и остро посмотрел на него.

— Ты знаешь профессора? — спросил он, прищурившись.

— Я слышал о нем, — ответил Клауд нерешительно, раздумывая, не совершил ли он ошибку.

Сефирот мгновение молча его разглядывал, а потом отвернулся.

— Ходжо — ходячая куча комплексов, — ответил он равнодушно, снова занявшись мечом. — Выдающийся генетик и редкостный дурак. Умелый практик, но теорией практически не заморачивается. Успешный ученый. Никудышный отец.

— Отец? — тихо спросил снайпер. — Вы считаете, что Ходжо ваш… — он запнулся, хлопнул себя по губам и отвернулся, в ужасе от того, что проговорился.

— Что? — Сефирот резко вскинулся и пристально уставился на него. — Что ты хотел сказать? — вскочив, потребовал он ответа. — Отвечай, Третий! — рявкнул он, вцепившись в рукоять меча.

Клауд сглотнул комок в горле и смущенно обернулся.

— Это вообще-то не моя тайна, — он потер шею, — но думаю, вы имеете право знать, — добавил он, поморщившись. На месте Сефирота он хотел бы знать. Конечно, он не знал, как это, быть на месте Сефирота, но, если тот думает, что Ходжо — тот самый Ходжо, что изгадил само существование Винсента — его отец… Да, Сефирот заслуживает знать правду.

— Когда я попросил у вас волосы… это было для теста на отцовство, — признался снайпер и поморщился, когда Сефирот дернул клинок. — Я не знаю, что наговорил вам Ходжо. Но он вам не отец.

— Тогда кто?.. — спросил Солджер, взглянул на меч, вогнал его в ножны и убрал за спину, пряча дрожь в руках. — Ты знаешь этого человека. Кто он? Где? И почему… — Сефирот оборвал себя и нахмурился.

— Да, я его знаю, — Клауд замешкался. — Но это так… Я много чего не смогу объяснить, и много чего не знаю. Он узнал только после теста, до этого не знал, только допускал маленькую возможность, потому что он и ваша мама, ну… — он смущенно поежился, совсем не желая обсуждать маму Сефирота. Или представлять Винсента с мамой Сефирота. Все это так… запутано. — Послушайте, дайте мне с ним поговорить, может быть, я смогу устроить вашу встречу. И еще, пожалуйста, сэр, не говорите ничего никому, хорошо? — добавил он немного отчаянно.

— Почему не говорить? — спросил Сефирот подозрительно.

— Потому что, если Шинра узнает — если Ходжо узнает… ну, я совсем не уверен, что они оставят его в покое, — Клауд нескладно пожал плечами. — Он не просто так ничего не знал. И возможно, именно поэтому вам ничего не говорили.

Солджер Первого класса посмурнел, но кивнул, и Клауда немного отпустило.

— Просто дайте мне пару дней, сэр. Я постараюсь его расшевелить и организую встречу.

— Он не хочет встречаться со мной? — спросил Сефирот тихо.

Клауд вздохнул и печально покачал головой.

— Нет. Он просто не знает, что делать.


	9. Chapter 9

Винсент был не особо счастлив предстоящей встрече — но в то же самое время, он ей радовался. В темной тишине гроба Клауду пришлось успокаивать его во время приступа жестко контролируемой паники, крепко обнимая до тех пор, пока он не начал снова соображать, и не нашел самообладание среди всей этой неуверенности, неудач и предстоящих решений.

— Если он и вправду думает, что Ходжо его отец, то он заслуживает знать правду, — пробормотал стрелок в грудь Клауду — они лежали в темноте, свернувшись вокруг друг друга. — Только вот, я не знаю... очень многое может пойти не так.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Клауд, устраивая подбородок на макушке Винсента, в спутанных длинных волосах, поглаживая пальцами его шею. — Но ты должен это сделать. Сам понимаешь, если не сделаешь, тебя никогда не отпустит.

Винсент ничего не ответил, только вздохнул. Они полежали молча, обдумывая и переживая. Клауд продолжал успокаивающе гладить его спину.

— Хотя он, кажется, не рассердился и не удивился, — нарушил он, наконец, молчание. — Просто отчаянно хотел знать. Не думаю, что он был так уж счастлив с Ходжо в роли отца.

Винсент неловко пошевелился.

— Да, давай, сыпь мне соль на рану, — проворчал он. Клауд хихикнул и подивился, откуда тот подцепил эту фразу — на Винсента это было совсем не похоже. Стрелок снова пошевелился, расслабляясь, а потом поднял голову, его красные глаза светились в полной темноте.

— Спасибо тебе, — сказал он просто, и с улыбкой Клауд скользнул рукой выше по его спине, по плечам, и за воротник плаща к шее, уверенно проделав весь путь, ведь они так много времени провели в этой тесной темноте.

— Не за что, — ответил он и приподнял голову, подтягивая Винсента себе навстречу. Тот послушно подался вперед с неловким, наверно, из-за многолетнего одиночества, нетерпением, и на полпути в темноте они встретились в уютном поцелуе, который быстро превратился в страстный — Винсенту нужно было отвлечься, и Клауд с радостью ему помог.

Может быть, это было немного странно, ведь между ними столько всего стояло. К примеру, возраст — Винсент был старше его на тридцать с лишним лет, хоть по нему так и не скажешь. И сила тоже — в крови Винсента было Мако, но он не был прокачан с точки зрения физической мощи, а Клауд пока не совсем контролировал свою недавно приобретенную силу, слишком часто отбивая себе руки. Тот факт, что Винсент оказался отцом его командира, тоже вносил свою лепту в общее безумие, но был совершенно несущественным и ничего не менял. Клауду и в самом деле было все равно — будь Винсент двухсотлетним прадедушкой президента всея планеты, он все равно оставался бы Винсентом.

И сейчас Клауду не нужен был никто другой.

Они легко и почти привычно двигались в тесной темноте, пока Клауд не оказался сверху, по пути дотянувшись до всех пряжек и застежек. Винсент вздохнул ему в губы, когда он возился с ремешком на воротнике плаща, чтобы запустить руки к коже под ним.

— Оставь, — хрипло пробормотал Винсент, перехватывая руку и направляя ее ниже, к ремню.

Клауд хмыкнул, сполз пониже, покрывая поцелуями голую шею, а потом всерьез взялся за пряжки, пуговицы и молнию. Винсент ерзал под ним пока все, что нужно, не было расстегнуто, и Клауд мог до всего дотянуться.

Потом были только вздохи и тихие стоны в темноте, вокруг мешались запахи кожи, древности, оружейного металла и масла, а потом они сменились чем-то густым и сильным. Клауд слушал, вдыхал, чувствовал все кожей, и жалел, что мало пространства и света, и радовался их отсутствию, неуклюже-нежно, но все более уверенно успокаивая трепет Винсента.

— Иди сюда, — выдохнул тот, задыхаясь и вздрагивая. Задавлено простонав, Клауд приподнялся над ним, расстегнул дрожащей рукой тяжелую, украшенную Солжерской эмблемой, пряжку, и широкий пояс упал рядом. С тихим смешком, Винсент перевернулся и лег на живот, и Клауд нетерпеливо поцеловал загривок и потянулся вниз, чтобы прикоснутся, почувствовать, взять.

Позже, уже отдышавшись и остыв, они обсудили место и время встречи, Клауд достал свой коммуникатор и отправил Сефироту письмо.

— Теперь не отвертимся, — пробормотал он лениво, забираясь рукой Винсенту под кожаную куртку, к нетронутой коже.

— М-м-м, — промычал Винсент почти сонно, и они в тишине стали ждать рассвета.

Встреча состоялась на следующий день, на свалке в трущобах Пятого Сектора, где, как знал Винсент, не было камер наблюдения и патрулей. Когда Клауд с Винсентом пришли, Сефирот уже ждал их в окружении орды мертвых низкоуровневых монстров. Похоже, он был заметно на взводе, и, увидев Винсента, прищурился, но ничего не сказал, только достал тряпицу и принялся вытирать меч.

— Сэр. Это Винсент Валентайн, — сказал Клауд, просто чтобы нарушить неловкое зыбкое молчание.

— Ты… не такой, как я ожидал, — проговорил Сефирот задумчиво, оглядывая Винсента с ног до головы, надолго задержавшись на латной перчатке. Они были примерно одного роста, и когда стояли рядом, то становилось видно их сходство. Сефирот лицом был очень похож на Винсента, унаследовав его лучшие черты.

— Да, такое случается, когда оказываешься на попечении у Ходжо, — тихо ответил Винсент, так же внимательно рассматривая Сефирота. Потом слабо, почти печально улыбнулся. — У тебя волосы матери, только цвет другой.

— Моя мать, — пробормотал Сефирот и медленно вложил меч в ножны. — Что с ней случилось? Где она?

— Лукреция сейчас спит, как и я раньше, — Винсент отвернулся и посмотрел на Клауда, который нашел себе место на куче металлического хлама. — Думаю, она может проснутся, если в ее пещеру придешь ты. Ради меня она больше не просыпается.

— Лукреция? Я думал, мою мать звали Дженова, — теперь Сефирот выглядел сбитым с толку.

Винсент остро взглянул на него и скривился.

— Как я вижу, Ходжо тебе наврал обо всем, — сказал стрелок и принялся рассказывать, так, как рассказывал Клауду когда-то давно, но на этот раз выкладывая все, не опуская даже мелких деталей. Клауд устроился поудобнее на своем насесте и наблюдал.

Это была ужасающая история, но от Научного отдела Шинра другого никто и не ожидал. Сефирот слушал, распахнув глаза, не проронив ни слова, когда Винсент подробно рассказывал о проекте Дженова, о заблуждениях и совершенных в самом его начале ошибках, о своей любви к Лукреции Кресцент, о ее отказе.

— Я протестовал ради нее, но все было бесполезно. Ходжо не терпел никаких возражений, и застрелил меня, — закончил стрелок, коснувшись груди. — А потом использовал меня в качестве запасного экспериментального материала. Когда я проснулся, особняк был пуст, и я был один. И я ничего не знал.

— Но и не пытался узнать, — резко сказал Сефирот, и Винсент вздрогнул.

— А ты сам захотел бы? — спросил Клауд прищурившись, заставив Солджера Первого класса обернулся к нему, словно вспомнив, что он здесь. Снайпер фыркнул и уперся локтями в колени. — Женщина, которую он любил, предала его, человек, на которого он работал, застрелил его и ставил над ним эксперименты, он проснулся годы спустя в одиночестве и в компании стай монстров. После всего этого, ты захотел бы знать?

Сефирот нахмурился, но только тряхнул головой и повернулся к Винсенту.

— Так зачем объявляться сейчас? — спросил он.

Винсент склонил голову.

— Зря я ничего не предпринял раньше. Но у меня не хватило... силы воли, — признал он тихо. — Не появись Клауд, я, наверно, так и продолжал бы спать, — добавил он, взглянув на снайпера. — Он появился и уехал, и оказалось, что я не могу больше успокоиться. Так что я перечитал все научные отчеты и документы, что нашлись в особняке, и нашел информацию о проекте, касающуюся Лукреции, и оправился проверить. Я нашел ее, и... От нее я узнал о своем возможном отцовстве.

— А потом я получил от тебя волос, и мы отдали его в лабораторию на анализ, — пожал плечами Клауд.

Сефирот не ответил, только снова тряхнул головой и отвернулся, судя по всему, крепко задумавшись. Клауд выпрямился и взглянул на по прежнему склонившего голову Винсента. Гайя, он надеялся, что поступил правильно, подняв эту тему, и не добавил Винсенту новых сожалений и тягот.

— Я... я проведу тест сам, — наконец сказал Сефирот. — Пару твоих волос, Валентайн, будь добр, — попросил он, и Винсент с кивком вырвал прядку и протянул ему. Сефирот кивнул, тщательно свернул волосы и положил их в карман. — И я хочу увидеть Лукрецию. Где ее пещера?

— На западном континенте, на побережье Вутайского моря, — ответил Винсент. — Если есть карта, могу показать.

Бумажной карты у Сефирота с собой не было, но была электронная на коммуникаторе, где он отметил местонахождение, указанное Винсентом. Перед тем, как спрятать коммуникатор, он спросил у Винсента его номер.

— Я свяжусь в скором времени, — сказал Солджер Первого класса и взглянул на Клауда. — Третий, — кивнул он.

— Сэр, — кивнул Клауд в ответ, и вместе с Винсентом они смотрели, как, широко шагая, Сефирот уходит.

— Не ошиблись ли мы? — прошептал Винсент. — И если да, то как сильно мы ошиблись?

Вздохнув, Клауд спрыгнул вниз и сгреб стрелка в объятия.

— Все будет нормально, — пообещал он. — Не знаю как, но все будет нормально. Обещаю.


	10. Chapter 10

Какое-то время ничего не происходило — а потом события начали происходить все скопом. Однажды утром Клауд проснулся и обнаружил сообщение от Директора Лазарда, присланное всем Солджерам, извещающее, что все запланированные процедуры по Мако-обработке временно приостановлены ввиду несчастного случая, унесшего прошлой ночью жизнь главы Научного отдела. Судя по всему, в ходе эксперимента Ходжо разорвал вырвавшийся монстр, и, хотя расследование еще не закончено, произошедшее скорее всего спишут как обычное происшествие. 

Когда это произошло, Сефирот очень удачно отбыл на миссию.

Затем в Научном отделе пошли разговоры о внезапном и совершенно неожиданном возвращении давно пропавшей ученой, Лукреции Кресцент, которая, по требованию своего сына, Солджера Первого класса Сефирота, возглавила так внезапно осиротевший Научный отдел. Как Сефироту удалось вот так просто выдвинуть ее на пост главы отдела, Клауд не знал. То ли президент бы у него в кармане, то ли не обошлось без меча у президентского горла, но что бы это ни было, это сработало мгновенно.

— Это хорошо или это совсем плохо? — задался вопросом Клауд после того, как рассказал Винсенту об этих внезапных переменах. Винсент же просто смотрел в никуда, тревожно и взволнованно, хоть и старался этого не показывать.

Поначалу казалось, что изменений никаких не произошло, и жизнь Научного отдела текла по-прежнему. Потом, наконец, начались перемены, они казались практически несущественными — сдвиг в расписаниях, другой метод обращения с испытуемыми, небольшие перестановки в кадрах, и, конечно же, временная приостановка Мако-обработки.

Директор Лазард, однако, воспринял ситуацию как должное — Корпус Солджеров состоял в основном из Третьего класса, который, по большому счету, был лишь чуть лучше, чем обыкновенные курсанты, так что Директор был занят организацией тренировочных миссий и старался вытащить наиболее перспективных Третьих на тот уровень, когда их можно было безопасно продвинуть во Второй класс. Кроме того, он воспользовался временным отсутствием Мако-обработки как идеальным предлогом, чтобы усадить толпу Солджеров за парты и постараться вбить им в головы основы знаний о материи. Клауд был не особо в восторге после стольких лет вернуться в школу, но, когда обнаружил, что Винсент так же хорош в использовании материи, как и в обращении с пистолетами, начал уделять урокам все свое внимание.

И он, наконец-то, получил свою пушку. Оружейный отдел выродил ее с отвращением пополам с предвкушением, и куча народа пришла посмотреть, как Клауд радостно тащит ее в голографический тренировочный зал, где, в подходящей виртуальной реальности, готовит ее для надлежащего испытания.

Оружие — его обозначение было SR-GB-01, но он его так не называл — было просто чудесным. Сто двадцать один сантиметр от приклада до кончика верхнего штыка, весом в сорок два килограмма триста граммов и чертовски убойное. Оно стреляло двадцатимиллиметровыми боеприпасами и имело встроенный зарядный револьверный барабан под шесть патронов. И конечно же, сверху до низу длинный ствол был оснащен клинками, что превращало его по сути в ганблейд — только это была именно винтовка с клинками, а не клинок с прикрепленным пистолетом, как большинство ганблейдов.

Стрелять поначалу было сложно, так как верхний штык не позволял использовать дополнительный прицел, но он довольно быстро сообразил, как это обойти этот недостаток. Отдача была мощной, но не такой убийственной, как у противотанкового ружья, а дальность была очень даже неплоха. Как и тот факт, что Оружейный отдел был счастлив предложить ему широкий выбор боеприпасов, начиная от обычных бронебойных и осколочных, заканчивая практически миниатюрными реактивными снарядами.

Не будь Клауд уже влюблен, он признался бы этой пушке в вечной любви. Она была просто прекрасна. 

— И на этот раз ты даже не можешь утверждать, что я компенсирую, — ухмылялся он, показывая оружие слегка изумленному Винсенту.

— Тебе не нужен повод, чтобы компенсировать, — ответил стрелок. — Как ты его назовешь?

— Хм... — Клауд огладил плоскость верхнего штыка. — Как насчет Фенрира? — он взглянул на новое приобретение Винсента — Цербер, трехствольный полуавтоматический казнозарядный револьвер, который стрелок недавно раздобыл неведомо где.

— Если тебе нравится, — ответил Винсент, и Клауд, с ухмылкой закинув массивную винтовку за спину, наклонился вперед и утянул Винсента в торжествующий поцелуй.

Как Сефирот прознал про них, Клауд не знал — Сефирот не поддерживал каких бы то ни было контактов с Винсентом, но в один прекрасный день снайпера вызвали в личный кабинет главы Научного отдела, где Сефирот с Лукрецией на пару начали пытать его вопросами про Винсента.

— Я так понимаю, эта твоя интрижка с Валентайном не просто мимолетное увлечение, — сказал Сефирот, сидя на краю стола, Клауд ни разу не видел его таким расслабленным. — И взывать к твоему здравомыслию бесполезно.

— Так точно, сэр, бесполезно, сэр, — ответил Клауд, положив руку на Фенрира, что висел у него на плече, и успокаивающее присутствие которого не могло сравниться с его прежней снайперской винтовкой. — Моя преданность Шинра на мою личную жизнь не распространяется.

Лукреция слабо улыбнулась из-за стола, взглянув на Сефирота, а тот нахмурился на Клауда.

— Это может все осложнить, —  пробормотал он.

— Каким образом, сэр? — подозрительно спросил Клауд.

— После своего исчезновения Винсент считался погибшим, — осторожно объяснила Лукреция. — Ходжо занес его в списки пропавших без вести, а потом его статус сменили на «погиб при исполнении». Наша задумка в том, чтобы поменять архивные данные таким образом, чтобы запись о смерти Винсента считалась прикрытием, а на самом деле он был как бы назначен моим телохранителем. Таким образом... он сможет выйти из трущоб, если захочет, не боясь никаких последствий.

— И его включат в платежную ведомость Шинра, — медленно сказал Клауд, прищурившись.

— Ну... Нет. У Турков очень малая продолжительность жизни, поэтому их пенсионный возраст самый низкий в Шинра. Винсенту уже пятьдесят, и он уже имеет право выйти на пенсию, — хмыкнула Лукреция, а потом виновато потупилась. — Я подумала, что так я смогу компенсировать ему все, что ему должна.

— Но согласно этой легенды, вы с Валентайном никогда не встречались... и ваш... роман... прямо противоречит ей, — сказал Сефирот. — Как и ваша дружба.

— Хм, — хмыкнул Клауд, барабаня пальцами по стволу Фенрира. — А вы уже разговаривали с Винсентом? — спросил он затем. — Я знаю, что он не слышал ничего ни от одного из вас с тех пор, как встречался с Сефиротом.

— Мы хотели сначала убедится, что сумеем все организовать, чтобы не давать ему ложных надежд, — ответила Лукреция тихо. — Я хотела хоть что-то сделать правильно.

— Понятно. Ну, вам все равно нужно посоветоваться с ним. Он был Турком, и гораздо лучше вас разбирается во всем, что касается прикрытия. И кроме того, он уже многие месяцы живет в трущобах, и люди его видели — Зак, кстати, тоже видел его, ну, со мной, — Клауд со вздохом пожал плечами. — Но никто не говорит, что мы не можем притворится, что встретились, познакомились и вступили в отношения потом, после того, как начнется все это представление. Но вам надо сначала поговорить с Винсентом.

— Зак видел вас двоих? — Сефирот нахмурился.

— У него девушка живет в трущобах, так что мы то и дело сталкивались там, — опять пожал плечами Клауд. — Но думаю, он в состоянии молчать.

Он предупредил Винсента о предстоящей ему встрече с его так называемой семьей, но сам на ней не присутствовал; Лазард услал его на миссию по зачистке монстров — почему-то только его одного — так что в это время он был занят. Вернувшись, он вдруг оказался повышен до Второго класса, дело оставалось только за Мако-обработкой — а еще угодил в самый разгар спектакля по возвращению Винсента в мир живых.

Зак был в курсе всего, и, когда Клауд вернулся, он заловил того в коридоре и скрутил, зафиксировав за шею.

— Проклятье, Спайки! — изумленно прошептал он, давясь от хохота. — Ты трахаешься с папой Сефирота? — и Клауд впервые немного пожалел о столь неудачных родственных связях Винсента. Для Зака это была, скорее, игра, и его ролью было «представление» единственного Солджера-снайпера бывшему Турку, легендарному стрелку.

При встрече Винсент выглядел немного по-другому. Он был причесан, вместо потрепанной банданы появилась новая и чистая, плащ исчез, ему на замену пришло красное пальто, золотистая латная перчатка сменилась на менее яркую. Даже его странные металлические ботинки сменились на обычные кожаные — за что Клауд был весьма благодарен, порядком отбив пальцы ног об эти чертовы штуки.

— Ты снайпер? Вот с этим? — спросил Винсент, задумчиво глядя на Фенрира, и небрежно прикоснулся к рукоятке Цербера. И потом, эхом давнишних времен, потребовал: — Покажи, — и Зак радостно потащил их обоих в голографический тренировочный зал.

У них оказалось на удивление много зрителей, возможно, привлеченных тем, что Зак и Сефирот, единственные оставшиеся Солджеры Первого класса, оба наблюдали с неподдельным интересом. Снимая Фенрира с плеча и отстегивая ружейный ремень, на котором его таскал, Клауд разглядывал своего наставника, друга, любовника, и внезапно понял, что, чему бы его не научил Винсент, что бы они не делали вместе за все эти месяцы, они никогда по-настоящему не испытывали свое стрелковое мастерство друг против друга.

Винсенту, похоже, тоже пришла в голову подобная мысль, пока он заряжал Цербера. Ухмыльнувшись, Клауд взял наизготовку уже заряженного Фенрира и приготовился к драке.

Это было совсем не похоже на тот провальный бой против Сефирота, потому что в этот раз пули прилетали с обеих сторон, и, хотя Винсент и был быстр, это была скорость другого рода. Винсент словно бы тёк, превращаясь в какую-то жидкую тень, по-другому и не скажешь; она металась туда-обратно, и на ней никак не сказывались попадания тридцатимиллиметровыми патронами, которыми стрелял в него Клауд. А Клауд, в свою очередь, был настолько хорошо знаком с огнестрельным оружием, что каждый раз, когда Винсент целился в него, мог видеть, откуда пуля полетит ему в голову, и успевал успешно убраться с траектории.   

В конце концов, все закончилось рукопашной — Клауд тяжело, словно дурно сбалансированным мечом, отбивался Фенриром, Винсент отбивал удары стволом Цербера. Клауд точно знал, как Винсент будет действовать, потому что он видел приемы, защиту, образ мыслей, и знал, где в какой момент окажется пистолет. Все то же самое о его собственном оружии знал и Винсент, так что поединок для них свелся к уклонению с траектории противника с одновременным прицеливанием в оппонента, и ни у кого не было преимущества.

Опыт и мастерство Винсента уравновешивались превосходящей физической силой Клауда, поединок был на равных — до тех пор, пока их взгляды не встретились, зажигая темное пламя, что тянуло их друг к другу. Подавшись вперед, Клауд вдохнул знакомый запах оружейного металла и масла, который никуда не исчез, и облизнулся. Зрачки Винсента расширились, дыхание потяжелело — и почти дружеский поединок на равных накалился, взмахи Клауда стали мощнее, а блоки Винсента жестче.

Все закончилось дулом Цербера, уткнувшимся Клауду в подбородок, и штыком Фенрира у горла Винсента; они оба тяжело жарко дышали и не могли расцепить взгляды. Клауд тотчас проклял всю эту комедию — Винсент был так близко, его горячее дыхание лизало щеку, его волосы снова были в восхитительном беспорядке, а Клауд не мог даже податься вперед и взять то, что было так мучительно близко.

— Потом, — тихо, почти неслышно пообещал Винсент. Клауд с некоторым трудом сумел отлепиться, убирая Фенрира, и постарался не выглядеть так, словно готов наброситься на Винсента прямо тут. Не то, чтобы ему это удалось.

И почему-то он знал, что за стеклом, в наблюдательной комнате, Сефирот уткнулся лицом в ладони.


	11. Chapter 11

— Значит, это и есть Нибельхейм, — пробормотал Сефирот, разглядывая городок. Выглядел тот не очень внушительно, но Клауд с Винсентом его предупреждали — это просто маленькое, ничем не выдающееся захолустье, из достопримечательностей только реактор и поместье. Тряхнув головой, он покосился на Солджера Второго класса. — Каково это, вернуться назад?

— Немного странно, — криво улыбнулся Клауд в ответ. — Особенно учитывая нашу миссию, — добавил он, поглаживая приклад винтовки.

Сефирот кивнул, осмотрелся и взглянул на пару пехотинцев, без особой надобности приданных им в помощь. С огневой поддержкой с дальнего расстояния, которую в случае необходимости мог обеспечить Клауд со своим Фенриром, вполне вероятно, что пехотинцам вообще не придется ничего предпринимать. Но Лазард уперся, и теперь им придется заботится о том, чтобы хотя бы вернуть рядовых обратно в целости и сохранности.

— Один несет караул, другой расспрашивает жителей о проблеме с монстрами. Страйф со мной идет в гостиницу подтверждать бронирование, — отдал распоряжение Сефирот, и пехотинцы, отсалютовав, отправились выполнять задание. Со следующим по пятам Клаудом Сефирот двинулся к центру городка; пара человек, слоняющихся по площади, с любопытством на них обернулись, удивленно вытаращившись при виде Клауда.

— Твои друзья? — удивленно спросил Сефирот.

— Не совсем. Думаю, они не ожидали, что я вернусь сюда после прошлого раза, — признал Клауд, слабо улыбаясь. — Прошлый раз, я был здесь в увольнительной, когда еще служил в пехоте, и кое-кто подумал, что меня выгнали из армии. Хотя стоит признать, это было не так далеко от истины.

— Ты собирался все бросить? — изумился Сефирот. Зная мастерство Клауда в обращении с винтовкой и способность юноши чертовски легко воспринимать Мако — он уже стал самым сильным негеномодифицированным Солджером из всех, что когда-либо служили в Корпусе, превзойдя даже Зака по чистой физической силе, хотя был ниже и меньше того... было сложно поверить, что Клауду когда-то грозило увольнение.

— Я был хреновым солдатом. И меня вышвырнули бы из армии, не повстречай я Винсента, не научи он меня стрелять, — сказал Клауд. — К счастью для всех, это произошло в мою увольнительную.

— Понятно, — ответил Первый, тряхнув головой. Хотя он принимал и даже где-то понимал странные... отношения своего отца и Второго, это не означало, что он желает знать все подробности этой связи. — Что ж, проверим бронирование, и затем первым делом сходим в горы.

— Да, сэр, — ответил Клауд, и они вошли в гостиницу. Хозяин вытаращился на Клауда, и особенно на массивную винтовку за его спиной, но Сефирот, игнорируя эти взгляды, принялся выяснять, достаточно ли места для их маленькой команды, и затем собрался уходить.

— Сэр, мы договорились насчет проводника, чтобы сопровождать вас в горы и к Мако-реактору, — добавил хозяин гостиницы неуверенно ему вслед, и Сефирот помедлил, нахмурившись.

— Поскольку Солджер Страйф местный, не думаю, что нуждаюсь в проводнике, — ответил он, не желая платить лишнего — Лазард был чертовский скуп, и расходы сверх сметы Сефироту пришлось бы оплачивать из своих.

— Солджер? Так ты все-таки поступил в Солджеры, Клауд? — недоверчиво спросил хозяин гостиницы. — Как это случилось?

— Наверно, я им такой хороший понравился, — ответил Клауд, качнув слегка Фенриром, и хозяин гостиницы сбледнул с лица.

— Сначала работа, Солджер, местных будешь пугать потом, — весело приказал Сефирот, направляясь к выходу.

— Да, да, — ответил Клауд, двигаясь следом. — По этой дороге тут пару часов пешим ходом, это если мост сломан, а он наверняка сломан, — принялся объяснять он как добраться в горы. — По пути пройдем мимо особняка Шинра.

— Тогда пошли, — согласился Сефирот; они направились к выходу из города и поднялись на невысокое плато, где в небольшом распадке расположился особняк. Сефирот не стал открывать ворота — у них будет время позже — а просто посмотрел на усадьбу издалека. — Значит, вот где вы с Винсентом повстречались, — заметил он.

— Ага. Мне было чертовски скучно, и я залез сюда пострелять монстров. Винсент не одобрил трату патронов, — ухмыльнулся Клауд.

Сефирот кивнул — очень по-Винсентовски.

— Я здесь родился, — пробормотал он тихо.

— Лучше не думать об этом так, сэр, — Клауд сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — Это просто место, жуткое место, и только. То, что вы здесь родились, не значит, что это ваш дом.

— Да, не значит, — согласился Сефирот; они оставили особняк за спинами и направились в горы. Путь был не близкий, и изобиловал различными монстрами, в большинстве своем летающими, с которыми Сефирот легко расправлялся взмахами Масамуне — так как Клауду был дан строгий приказ не тратить патроны зря, а как клинок Фенрир был не настолько удобен, чтобы тратить силы на рукопашную.

Клауд мрачно вздохнул, стоя в сторонке и наблюдая за дракой.

— Наверно, мне надо было взять обычных винтовочных патронов. Тогда бы я смог как-нибудь поучаствовать, — заметил он почти печально.

— Тебе надо было взять пистолеты, — удивленно ответил Сефирот, вытирая начисто клинок.

— Я взял. Но пистолетные патроны мне тратить тоже запретили, — вздохнул Солджер. — Думаю, Директор просто наказывает меня за то, что слишком часто использую Фенрир.

— Возможно. Используешь уникальные и дорогие боеприпасы — вот тебе последствия.

Они продолжили путь наверх, становилось все холоднее и ветер усиливался. К тому времени, как они дошли до реактора, ветер уже завывал, и Сефирот признал, что была веская причина сделать Нибельхеймский реактор полностью автоматическим и работающим безо всякого персонала. Слишком суровые погодные условия, даже для сотрудников Шинра.

— Внутри, скорее всего, довольно жутко, — заметил Клауд, разглядывая реактор.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Сефирот, и они упорно двинулись дальше. Внутри было не просто жутко — реактор по всем признакам был вотчиной Ходжо, в нем было полно капсул, в которых находились результаты его неудачных экспериментов, каким-то образом все еще поддерживаемые в живом состоянии постоянным потоком Мако. Пока Сефирот мрачно разглядывал ряды капсул, Клауд вынул пистолет и проверил магазин.

— Ну, за работу, — почти нежно сказал он, Сефирот только кивнул. Второй принялся открывать капсулу за капсулой, и быстро добивать подопытных одного за другим точным выстрелом в голову. Эффективно, но не значит бесчувственно, Сефирот видел, как Клауд шепотом просит прощения у каждой жертвы перед тем, как прекратить ее страдания.

Сефирот еще немного понаблюдал, втайне восхищаясь самообладанием снайпера и задаваясь вопросом, не результат ли это обучения у Винсента, потом вздохнул и потянулся за материей, принимаясь за уборку.

Это заняло у них всего полчаса, опорожнить и отключить все капсулы, оставив только несколько закопченных пятен там, где Сефирот сжег останки дотла точно отмеренным заклинанием. Когда эта часть работы была выполнена, они двинулись к двери, что вела в глубины реактора. Сефирот ввел пароль на запорном механизме, дверь распахнулась, и они шагнули внутрь.

Здесь, прямо над ядром реактора, в вульгарном подобии алтаря их ждала Дженова.

— Этим займусь я, — сказал Сефирот, и Клауд согласно кивнул и остался на месте, наблюдая, как Сефирот прорубается к камере с Дженовой. Он мгновение рассматривал ее — и Лукреция, и Винсент оба предупреждали его, но эта тварь оказалась даже более отвратительной, чем он ожидал. Слишком человек чтобы быть такой нелепостью, со всеми этими мутировавшими крыльями и пронизывающими тело трубками, которые каким-то образом умудрился установить Ходжо и которые поддерживали псевдо-жизнь существа.

Фыркнув, Сефирот отрубил питание камеры и проследил, как вытекает Мако; Дженова, лишившись поддержки жидкости, бесформенной грудой осела на дно. Когда камера осушилась, механизмы убрали стекло, и между Сефиротом и тем, что Ходжо называл его матерью, не осталось ничего, кроме воздуха.

— Мерзость, — пробормотал он и взял Масамуне на изготовку. Ему хватило пары взмахов мечом, чтобы расчленить труп Темного Вестника Небес, и всего один шарик материи, чтобы полностью уничтожить останки.

Когда Сефирот вернулся из ядра реактора, Клауд ничего не сказал, и они молча пустились в обратный путь к городку, чтобы закончить миссию по зачистке в особняке. Пока они спускались, Клауд достал коммуникатор и на ходу начал набирать сообщение.

— Винсенту? — изогнул бровь Сефирот.

— Просто шлю весточку, а то он слишком волнуется. Дам знать, что все прошло нормально, и Дженова обратилась в прах, — пожал плечами Клауд. — Ну и еще пару вещей про твоего папу, которые не предназначены для твоих нежных ушей.

— Да, избавь меня, пожалуйста, — Сефирот закатил глаза, а Клауд ухмыльнулся в телефон и захлопнул крышку.

— Хочешь посмотреть отчеты в особняке перед тем, как вычистим лабораторию? — спросил он задумчиво, засовывая коммуникатор в карман.

— Вообще-то нет, я услышал достаточно, и детали меня не интересуют, — признался Сефирот. Когда он под предлогом миссии пришел в пещеру Лукреции, его вело любопытство, но теперь… теперь нет. Ему больше не было любопытно. Он знал, кто он, что может сделать и с какими последствиям — как, когда и где ему было уже не важно.

Хотя он не мог отделаться от мысли, что неплохо было бы узнать обо всем немного раньше, чтобы успеть спасти Анжила и Генезиса от их участи во всей этой истории. Хотя бы Анжила, потому что Генезиса вряд ли можно было спасти после того, что тот устроил… но возможно, для них даже лучше, что они умерли. И для него тоже, в конечном счете. Умереть и забрать с собой всю скверну Дженовы.

— Прекрати, — Клауд внезапно пихнул его в плечо, да так, что почти заставил споткнуться.

— Что? — требовательно нахмурился Сефирот.

— У тебя этот взгляд. Винсент тоже так смотрит, а потом часами заморачивается мрачными мыслями. Не подозревал, что это наследственное, — фыркнул Второй и снова на всякий случай пихнул его, заставив Сефирота скривиться.

— Я все еще твой старший офицер, — прорычал он грозно.     

— Никакой ты мне не старший офицер, если будешь циклиться как подросток, — Клауд зубасто ухмыльнулся в ответ на его свирепый взгляд. — Чего? Лукреция поручила мне присматривать за тобой, что я и делаю. И не говори мне прекратить выполнять свои обязанности — она выше тебя по званию, так что ее приказы я выполняю первыми. Особенно с тех пор, как она согласовывает мою Мако-обработку.  

Сефирот в ответ фыркнул.

— И то верно, — пробормотал он, потирая плечо и хмурясь. — По-моему, ты поставил мне синяк, — удивился он. Последним, кому это удалось, был Анжил.

— А чего ты ожидал, я таскаю на себе около шестидесяти кило оружия и боеприпасов, — ответил Клауд. — Зак, возможно, тоже сможет, он постоянно размахивает этим своим Бастером, но он слишком милый.

— Верно, — согласился Сефирот. Ему даже нравилось, что новое поколение Солджеров становится настолько сильным, что может потягаться с ним. Может быть, в один прекрасный день он даже сможет наравне подраться с Клаудом и Заком — и, хотя они никогда не станут тем, чем были они с Анжилом и Генезисом... их ему хватит. — В следующий раз как увижу его, попробую спровоцировать. Может, смогу развести на хороший поединок, — решил он, и они направились к особняку Шинра, чтобы, если понадобиться, спалить его основания.

И оставить в прошлом последнее из злодеяний Ходжо.


End file.
